


Unblessed Love

by Mayloc



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayloc/pseuds/Mayloc
Summary: A sudden cry for help with unpredictable consequences for Damon and Bonnie (Bamon fic).





	1. Prologue: The Call

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic literally years ago and it took me so much time to finish it I can't believe it now omg. But I'm so proud of it and I hope you like it :)  
> This fic is inspired by the Damon/Bonnie bathtub scene that takes place in the books (Nightfall) and I wanted to write my own version of this scene for tv show!Bamon. Aside from that, the story works for itself as completely different.  
> It also takes place in season 1/2 where Stefan and Elena are still together and Damon has been trying to get her. The Bonnie/Jeremy relationship is ignored and Damon and Bonnie are still the main antagonists.I guess we could think about it now as an AU.

**Prologue: The Call**

_Did I tell you about the time I almost died?_

_..._

It tasted like resin. Like resin and rotten wood.

The thick yellow fog that surrounded her with the strong smell was intoxicating. The air was poisoned. Bonnie blinked dizzy once, twice, losing the rhythm of her spell for a moment while trying not to faint. Her magic hadn't worked well so far and Jeremy and Alaric were lying injured at her feet as a proof of it. Still, she kept saying the words that could have protected them when all that nonsense started.

Because she didn't know what else to do.

It was getting really hard to breathe and her lungs screamed in pain with every breath she took but her mouth was running urgently from one spell to another, searching for the one that could save them from certain death. It wasn't enough. Her heart was pounding so hard that she could actually hear it in the middle of the dark silence. Her body was shaking from head to toe as she felt terribly cold, then suddenly hot and back to cold again. All her nervous system was in a severe chaos and Bonnie wasn't sure how much longer she could resist that attack. Whatever the hell it was.

It all started less than an hour before. Their plan was to just go to the northern part of the forest to collect some medicinal flowers that she needed for a specific magical purpose. That was all, a simple walk through the woods in good company. In fact, everything seemed to be really peaceful there when they arrived. No bad feelings nor vampire fights nor centuries-old conspiracies to resolve before lunch.

That was all, until they cut those flowers.

Everything changed so fast that she couldn't react on time. The bad feeling Bonnie felt was so intense that for a moment she just waited for something terrifying to happen. She found herself thinking about big flames, deafening noises, rivers of blood or creepy creatures that weren't vampires. She was wrong. What actually happened was nothing spectacular but much more frightening.

It was the air.

When the atmosphere around them darkened and the nauseating smell reached her nose she knew they were in big trouble. Bonnie's string of spells started then, but Jeremy and Alaric dropped down unconscious a couple of minutes later, and now her witch status couldn't protect her any much longer.

Her grandmother told her about that kind of power but when she finally figured it out it was too late for them. Witches called it the Ancient Magic, older as the world itself and also extremely dangerous. It was Mother Nature's power of self-preservation and they had just broken the rules without knowing it.

For the first time since her true nature as a witch awakened, Bonnie felt useless. An inside illness was killing them and she couldn't find any solution because she didn't know how to fight against something that she barely understood.

They needed help and she had to think of something quick.

Elena's face came to her mind for a second as she remembered long rainy days talking about how their lives were supposed to be before the whole supernatural paranoia started. She saw Caroline as well, with her enthusiasm and her big smile and thanked the witches for keeping them away from there.

Bonnie fell on her knees to the forest land and the wet and cold contact she felt seemed to refresh her for a minute. She thought in Caroline one more time. Maybe she hadn't been hurt after all. She was a vampire now and the poison was in the air.

Vampires didn't breathe.

Surprised by her own thoughts, Bonnie found herself thinking about the Salvatore brothers. If her theory about the poison was right, they could easily take them away from there. They were faster and stronger than Caroline and, certainly, they have a lot of experience dealing with all kind of non-living and supernatural issues. A couple of qualities she never thought she would miss that much.

Her revelation wasn't very helpful, though. Even if a couple of vampires could help, they didn't know what was happening.

_They need to know._

The idea came suddenly into her head. Maybe they still had a chance after all but she must hurry. The pain was unbearable now and the possibility that Jeremy and Alaric were already dead hit her heart harder than any lethal poison.

Making a big effort, Bonnie tried to focus the precious energy she had left in the right point of her mind and, after a few seconds, the spiritual channels were open for her. That was the easy part. Now she had to make contact.

Witches had telepathic abilities. Bonnie knew that and her grandmother had showed her how to use it. She didn't have enough practice though, and her weak condition wouldn't help much. Still, there weren't any other options.

The energy started to flow slowly as she focused on the Salvatore residence. A house would be easier to find than a person, and if she succeeded in her purpose, her message could be heard by anyone inside those walls. She began to recite her litany.

_Please. Make this work._

The effort was too much for Bonnie and after a few seconds, she finally collapsed onto the ground overpowered and exhausted. Bonnie looked at Jeremy and Alaric one more time before her eyes were closed. She had tried her best, but she couldn't be sure if someone would receive her message.

_Please._

She was no longer feeling the pain. That was what happened when people were about to die, then. There was nothing left for them in this life, not even the pain. Bonnie smiled sadly at her disclosure, praying to have been heard somehow.

It was at that very moment when she saw him.

It only lasted one second but she could clearly see his eyes dancing inside her head. His piercing blue eyes among all others.

Holding her last breath, Bonnie whispered his name quietly before losing consciousness. Then, all went black.


	2. The Poison

**The Poison**

_The winding path that leads me to you._

_..._

Everything in that part of the forest was unnatural in every possible way.

The darkness around him felt unusually uncomfortable and the cold air whispered in his ears with a voice that made him want to show his fangs. All his senses sharpened instinctively and his pupils became more and more dilated as he kept moving forward among the wood.

Even in the dark, he could clearly distinguish the bodies that were lying on the ground before him. For a moment, he felt how his muscles tensed in anticipation, but there were no apparent signs of any real danger that he could detect. At least not for a vampire.

Damon sniffed the air reluctantly and he found himself fighting off a sudden shudder. The atmosphere was strange. Alaric and Elena's little brother were enclosed by a sticky substance that was floating on the surface and the situation didn't look well for the two of them. They were still alive, though, and their vital signs were stable enough to stand a vampire treatment. Damon sighed dramatically looking at his wrist for a moment. He was already regretting the amount of blood he would have to lose just to save those human lives.

"You owe me a big one for this, witch."

Blaming his recently discovered conscience, Damon took a step ahead and placed between them. He was about to start with Jeremy when he heard it.

It was a soft heartbeat, a third one that it was hidden close to him. The vampire turned around following the fragile sound of the beats and after a few inquisitive glances, his gaze finally settled on her.

"There you are. _"_

The witch wasn't really that far away, but he could hardly see her from his point of view. That creepy fog was so much dense right there and it was thicker enough to almost cover all her body. When Damon moved closer, the mist trapped his own body too. He felt awkward for a moment but as nothing dangerous seemed to happen to him, he continued walking among the trees. The toxic smell was getting right into his nose now. It was definitely like corrupt resin and it tasted like crap, but the threat in the air was gone.

Bonnie was lying in a small clearing in the woods with her clothes soaked in that nauseating substance. Her silhouette was almost covered by a thorny bed of flowers that seemed to want to swallow her, as if her tomb had already been prepared. He didn't like the view.

Damon pushed the dense foliage out of the way and knelt down beside the witch, evaluating her poisoned body for a moment. He could hear her fragile heart barely beating inside her chest; he could smell the poison in her blood, running through her veins.

With a gentle hand, Damon brushed her hair softly out of her face and lifted her chin so she could breathe easier. She looked unnaturally pale and her skin was burning hot.

_Please._

The vampire moved his fingers away from her face abruptly and shook his head. That was certainly unexpected. He stared at Bonnie for a long moment, his eyes searching for any imperceptible sign, but there were no changes in her unconscious state. Then, after a few more seconds, Damon tried again touching her arm instead.

 _Help them_.

The shock was even stronger that second time but Damon was prepared. It was impossible that she could be currently saying anything to him in that deadly state, not even telepathically. So, in essence, the connection that she had established with him before had to be strong enough to still remain inside his head somehow.

"Thank you very much, Bonnie. You gave me an awful headache again."

Damon never had a telepathic experience before, he hadn't even thought about it and definitely, he didn't even know that it was  _so_  possible and  _that_  painful.

It all started like an annoying buzzing sound in his ears about an hour before. He had been unaware of it for a while, and then he had just been ignoring it until the uncomfortable murmuring became too loud to be ignored. The whisper turn into a shout and without even realizing it, Bonnie's voice broke directly into his head.

Damon couldn't understand anything at first. Bonnie's psychic plea sounded like a badly tuned radio in the back of his mind that he should not be listening. She was talking about a forest and a poison, but the message wasn't clear at all. He could barely concentrate with all that annoying noise inside his head and he wasn't even sure if that was the real Bonnie. The witch was too stubborn to ask for help from a vampire like him, even if it all sounded so real and  _painful_  to be a trick.

He was still trying to figure out what was happening in there when the entire yell stopped. However, the complete silence only lasted for a moment because just a few seconds later, he heard Bonnie saying his name. And it was very loud and clear. In fact, Damon not only heard the witch, he saw her too. It was just a quick flash but his entirely body was shaken by it. He saw the forest, he felt the pain and he smelled the death in her skin. Just as he was doing now that he finally had found her. And even then, her voice was still inside his head.

Damon kept his hand on her arm and the long contact almost burned his fingers. Her weak condition was deteriorating at an alarming rate.

Bonnie was sicker than her friends but that wasn't much of a surprise anyway. The poison there should have been strong enough to knock out any normal human in a couple of minutes, but a higher dose was always needed for a witch. Every single cell of her body was highly contaminated and now she was dying quickly.

 _"_ Mother Nature, you heartless bitch _."_

With a fast movement Damon took off his jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeves. He tilted her head to one side with both hands, placing her mouth in the correct angle, and made her drink his blood from his bitten wrist. After a few seconds her lips started to react to the stimulus and Bonnie began to swallow very slowly.

It wasn't enough, though, and Damon felt really frustrated. As far as he knew, the little witch could break a centenary seal, caused painful aneurysms to anyone with supernatural abilities, fight a powerful vampire or set him on fire without messing her hair up but she had nothing to do against… _trees?_ How stupid was that?

"Damn it, Bonnie!"

After a new failed attempt to bring her back with his blood, Damon took his wrist away from her mouth and grabbed her body in a fast and effortless move, picking her up off the ground. When he turned around with the witch in his arms, Stefan suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Damon." His voice echoed in the dark breaking the intense silence. He was a couple of steps away, feeding Alaric and Jeremy with his own blood. "So you heard her too."

A half smile showed on Damon's face as he walked toward his brother.

"I heard her  _first_."

Stefan grinned back, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"This is not a race."

"Yes, it is." The younger vampire looked at Damon a little confused as he walked past him carrying Bonnie. "Blood isn't enough for her. She is dying."

Stefan held his brother's arm firmly with his hand and while doing it, he could feel Bonnie's burning skin too. Damon raised his eyebrows and shot a quick glance at that hand over his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be saving Elena's new daddy and little brother from dead right now?" He was using his most annoying tone on purpose. "You better hurry, little soldier."

Even knowing he was right about Jeremy and Alaric, Stefan didn't move.

"What about Bonnie?"

"I will take care of her."

Stefan stared at Damon skeptically. It was still really hard for him to trust in his brother's word. The witch was already more dead than alive and both vampires knew she had very few options of survive.

"And if it's too late?"

Damon looked at him directly into his eyes that time.

"It's not." Even if he couldn't be so sure, his hard voice left him no right to replay. "She hasn't made me come here for nothing."

As Damon stepped aside and kept walking, Stefan saw his brother holding Bonnie's body tightly with his hands and, for some reason, he believed him.

Just one second later he was gone.


	3. The Witch Approximation

**The Witch Approximation**

_Things I know about temptation._

__..._ _

The boarding house was empty when Damon arrived and he felt grateful for it. Carrying Bonnie's almost dead body around was troublesome enough to have to explain it as well, and there was no time for questions anyway.

The bathtub was on the second floor but the way up there became endless for him. The witch's body he held against his skin was burning hot enough to consume their flesh and bones at any time and Damon started to feel an imminent fear of spontaneous combustion.

He heard how Bonnie's heart was failing as he kicked the bathroom door open and finally put her in the tub. Once the tap was turn on and the cold water started running through her body, the witch began to shake. She was having seizures due to her overheated body and Damon noticed that if the water became too cold she could go into some dangerous shock. He also realized that those sticky clothes attached to her skin weren't of much help.

The vampire almost hesitated when he took her jacket of and started to unbutton her dress with expert fingers.

"I hope you don't try to kill me again for this."

The tub was nearly full when he finished undressing Bonnie and her practically naked body was now lowered into the water. Damon lifted her a little, supporting the witch's head and neck with one hand to keep her from slipping around and swallowing water.

Nothing seemed to change at first, but after a few minutes, Damon could feel the water getting warm and how her temperature started to drop slowly. He found himself sighing with relief.

"Good girl."

Unfortunately, water couldn't cure poison and the illness was still killing her. Damon bit his own wrist again and let the blood flowed down his arm to Bonnie's mouth. He had to be careful, though. She had already drunk some back in the forest and a too high dose would be too risky. He didn't even want to imagine what a vampire's blood overdose could cause to a powerful witch like her. Still, Damon didn't find any reasons to be worried about yet.

As the smooth movement of her mouth on his wrist tickled him, Damon couldn't help but watch her closely for a moment.

Bonnie's throat was moving very slowly and most of the red liquid was leaking out from between her lips, dribbling down her chin to her neck and into the tub. Her chest was barely rising and falling with each weak breath, covered by a thin stream of the brightest fresh blood that had turn the water around her light pink. Still too hot and unnaturally pale, her body was suspended there, floating between his hands like a fallen leaf, his fingers entangled in her long hair. It was such a beautiful look that Damon felt suddenly thirsty.

Closing his eyes, the vampire took a deep breath a little overwhelmed by the unexpected feeling. He was starting to lose enough blood to awaken all his primitive instincts at once, so having Bonnie there in a  _tempting_ situation like that could only make things worse in their immediate future. And surely, he would need to feed soon.

When Damon opened his eyes again, the proximity between them seemed to have increased too much even if he had not moved. He tried to pull his own body away from her a bit without letting her fall underwater and, in the process, the witch left arm slipped out of the tub. He felt the touch of her wet hand in his chest and his eyes drooped to look at the soft curve of her veins under her wrist.

The sweet taste of Bonnie's blood came to his mind almost immediately. He would have killed her that one time if Stefan hadn't been there to stop him, but this time was different. Damon didn't want to kill her now, he wanted to  _savor_ her.

The nudity of her beautiful body had captivated him irreversibly and he couldn't look away. Still holding her back and neck tightly with his right arm, the vampire removed his left hand from Bonnie's mouth and wiped the blood from her lips with a kind gesture. His fingers trembled slightly as they wandered down her skin, tracing the lines of her neck over her clavicle to her shoulder and arm. Damon licked his lips, his parched throat screaming for blood, but when he approached her wrist to his mouth he could only smell the acid poison.

He moved abruptly apart.

The unpleasant smell was like a sudden slap in the face and he felt stupid while recovering a little dose of common sense.

Although the witch condition hadn't worsened in the last couple of minutes, she wasn't so much better either and now he knew the reason. Water and blood couldn't be the solution because the poison was inside her, flowing deep in her veins, and it had to be taken out.

Damon held Bonnie's hand closely again and breathed deeply.

"This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you."

He looked at her one more time and then he sank his teeth into her wrist sucking urgently. It only took a second before his mouth and throat started to burn like hell. He spat the intoxicated blood to his feet feeling chills all over his body. The flavor was so nauseating that the vampire needed a moment to recover from it, knowing that just one bite wouldn't be enough to save Bonnie.

Without thinking twice he started to suck again. The taste was definitely hurtful but he didn't stop that second time. Nor the third, not the fourth. A few minutes later, Damon had sucked in and spat out so many times that he barely had any strength left, while Bonnie could no longer afford to lose any more blood.

He let his head and shoulders fall upon the edge of the tub and closed his eyes for a moment, breathing hard. What he had just done was pure craziness and he didn't even know why. Even if he had done a couple of good actions lately, saving people was  _not_  his thing. That was Stefan's heroic mission in his non-life but not Damon's. He will do anything for Elena, of course, but in general, he used to be on the other side, next to real bloody vampires and people who actually had fun. Now, he was holding the witch body with the last of his strength, his mouth was burned by the resin and his own blood was flowing through the bathtub drain. How was that possible? Why Bonnie's call had affected him so much?

With his eyes still closed, Damon noticed a little movement in the water, like a smooth wave. Then, he heard Bonnie cough.

When he raised his head and looked at her, the witch was blinking. She gasped and took a deep breath before her eyes were completely opened, and without being able to say a word, Damon saw her sitting easily in the tub. Her breathing was growing normal now, her beating was steadier.

He stared at her for a second in amazement.

"Bonnie?"

"Mmm?"

The witch was right in front of him as if nothing had happened to her. She was looking carefully the blood in her chest, her wrinkled wet hands and her naked body underwater, but she didn't seem to have notice him properly.

"Are you alright?"

Shaking her wet hair, Bonnie leant her head lightly to one side, finally looking at him. Her lips curved to a grin. She was completely careless of her being naked and wasn't in a big hurry to get out of the bathtub either.

"Wonderful."

The smile was playing on her face as she touched his arm and moved closer. Her eyes were glassy and her mouth looked extremely dry. Damon was astonished.

"Oh, God."

He thought he had been careful enough with the blood to avoid any sort of transformation, but now he couldn't be so sure. She seemed to be seriously changed and the truth was that a large amount of her blood had been replaced by his vampire's type, so maybe the things hadn't worked out as he had planned.

"What is this taste in my mouth?"

Bonnie was wholly abstracted now, all her attention focused on the flavor she didn't recognize.

"Blood."

The vampire watched her closely, trying to find out the extent of the damage on her. After a few seconds, the witch wrinkled her nose in disgust as she looked at him again.

"It's awful."

Damon smiled a bit, feeling a little relieved.

"Good." If she hadn't already became  _thirsty_ , maybe that kind of ecstatic state was just a transitory side effect of the shock of blood she had just suffered. "That's a good sign."

Bonnie didn't seemed to hear him, though. She was still touching her lips like she was trying to figure out what to do with that blood taste. A moment later, her drowsy eyes lifted to Damon's face and she moved forward to touch his mouth.

It was so unexpected that Damon didn't move. He just kept watching her intrigued, feeling the soft touch of her fingers on his bottom lip.

"Your lips are burning."

They were. The poison he had sucked had left some side effects on him too, but he was already healing. Bonnie tilted her head slightly to one side, looking at his lips as they were something fascinating. Then she stroked his chest quietly and looked up into his eyes while leaning closer. Damon felt his pulse shifted into high gear as she licked her lips next to his mouth, playful and promising. Their lips were about to touch when she fainted suddenly in his arms.

Damon looked at her amazed, feeling the burn of a lost kiss in his mouth. He took her out of the water carefully and wrapped a towel around her body. She had just fallen into a deep sleep.

Witches were certainly strange and fascinating creatures.


	4. Blood Delirium

**Blood Delirium**

_Permanently, desperately, naturally hungry._

_..._

Damon opened the nearest door to the bathroom wondering how it was possible that in the last couple of hours, a vampire like him had become the witch's ultimate mode of transportation. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder before entering to ensure no one was there, and nodded in approval once the check out was done.

The room was one of the most spacious guest rooms in the house and it was filled with solid wood colonial furniture, some antique ornaments placed here and there and plenty of large curtained windows. It was a classic and quite old fashioned decoration that matched perfectly with the rest of the house. It also looked pretty clean.

The night was dark outside when he came in and the moonlight was illuminating the shadowy space with nothing more than a faint silver glow. The vampire didn't bother to turn on the light as he walked straight to the double bed located in the center of the longest wall. He dodged a little table and a couple of armchairs that were standing in the middle of his route and finally, he put Bonnie to the large bed.

Once the sleeping witch was methodically positioned between the sheets, Damon let his eyes drift over her body one more time. The white color of both the towel and the bedclothes provided such an amazing contrast to her glowing tan skin that it was really difficult to not be looking _._ He was starting to suffer the same overwhelming anxiety he had felt just a few minutes earlier, except that trying to resist the urge to bite Bonnie's neck was even more painful now.

Damon shook his head in annoyance. He was just hungry. He was tired, wet, dirty and hungry. That little rescue trip had already lasted too long and all that  _doing good_  stuff was really too hard and it took too much effort for a vampire like him.

When Bonnie shifted faintly on the bed with a soft movement, his throat went immediately dry. He had to get out of there right away. He needed a long shower, to get a drink at the nearest bar and to focus on any beautiful non-witchy woman willing to be his midnight feed. Night was young after all; he could still find a good snack or two if he hurried.

Feeling calmer now that he had a plan, the vampire gave Bonnie one last glance before turning around, and then he started to move gradually away from the bed and toward his way out. He was about to reach the door when a sudden blast of wind slammed it in his face.

Damon turned his head quickly to the left, following the direction of the flow, but all the windows were closed and there wasn´t any other air entry point in that room. He waited expectantly for a moment but everything went completely silent again, while Bonnie hadn't even move the slightest bit.

Thinking that maybe he was imagining things, Damon took a few more steps forward extending his arm, ready to open the door and get out of there. However, when he put his hand on the doorknob he hesitated. First, he felt a strange tingling in his fingers, then an increasing heat, and before he could even realize it the knob started to burn. Unfortunately, his hand hadn't been fast enough and now it was on fire too. He yelled while jumping in the air and shaking his body frenetically, but the fire was spreading too fast across the arm that he couldn't stop it. For a moment he really thought he was going to carbonize to his bones right there, in the middle of the dark room with a semi-unconscious witch as the sole witness. But then, every single flame disappeared.

He fell on the floor breathing painfully and looking shocked at his hand, which was now perfectly fine. He was trying to figure out what kind of madness had just happened to him when Bonnie's laugh made him raise his head and turn to her.

The witch was sitting on the bed staring at him with mischievous eyes. She had been playing her witchy games on him again. Damon could sense his pulse throbbing in his temples with all the rage he felt as he jumped up from the floor, furious and confused.

"Bonnie! What the hell was that all about?"

She just shrugged her shoulders a little, rather unfazed by it.

"You were leaving so soon."

" _What?_ "

The vampire approached her dangerously, trying really hard not to throw her out and slit her delicate throat once and for all. She was moving slowly on the bed.

"Is this how you treat a girl, Damon? You just leave her on a bed half naked and then walked away without saying good night?" Bonnie pursued her lips with disapproval. "I thought I had heard better things about Damon Salvatore."

The towel slipped carelessly from her shoulders as Damon's eyebrows automatically rose, faced with a challenge he didn't expect. Narrowing his eyes a bit, the vampire took a good look at her face, willing to sound the witch out carefully.

"Maybe you are not my kind of girl."

The side effects of the blood transfusion were obviously still there. Leaving aside her dehydrated lips and her completely dilated pupils, the witch was showing that special type of uninhibited condition and playful drunken mode that only could be produced by blood and bourbon. And the last one wasn't even an option there.

"I thought the only thing that mattered was the neck, not the girl."

Damon was standing in front of her again, suddenly more curious than angry.

"I prefer a girl that couldn't kill me in the process, thank you." He offered her a half smile. "Call me a traditionalist."

Bonnie smiled back, her eyes fixed on him.

"Like Elena?"

"Like not a witch."

Damon saw in her face the feverish look that it could produce a very uncomfortable chilling sensation and, for a moment, he was tempted to glance away. Bonnie was getting out of the large bed carefully, still keeping her eyes on him. She moved a couple of steps forward in his direction and stooped only a few centimeters away, leaving her body deliberately exposed to him one more time.

"You came to save me."

A soft finger ran through his chest as he groaned in frustration. Having to resist temptation and to be a good guy was a damn  _torture_. The vampire tried to stay focus and not to think about her sweet smell.

"There's no need to be so smug, witch."He forced a weak smile, his eyes narrowed. "It wasn't  _my_  choice. Your little call was making me crazy."

Bonnie looked amused despite his haughty manners, fluttering her eyelashes slowly.

"So you noticed then."

Damon was confused and annoyed. He didn't feel like he had control of the situation anymore, and he didn't like it. His voice rose a bit.

"Noticed what?"

"What I can do."

Bonnie's whisper went unexpectedly dark and the air in the room seemed to grow colder. What had been a gentle touch on his chest became an unbearable pressure and, in less than a second, he was fighting hard for breathe.

"Don't you understand, Damon?" Her eyes were empty, lost into a deep black hole, and the hand that was holding his face tightly was hurting him like a claw. The more he tried, the less he could move. "I can make you feel the hardest pain, or the greatest pleasure."

First, the vampire sense the familiar headache that was announcing repeated aneurysms inside his head and he started to yell desperately, rolling on the floor. Then, Bonnie released him with a simple look and sent him into the most absolutely calm. The witch was walking around him laughing quietly while watching Damon stood up and stumbled out.

"You are completely at my mercy." She had come so close to him that he could feel her breath on his face. " _All of you._ "

Gathering together the little strength he had left, Damon felt abruptly upon the witch and they tumbled into bed with him on top. Fury was blinding his senses as he tightened his grasp on her neck, showing his sharp fangs with anger.

"Don't you play your games with me, witch." He was squeezing hard but Bonnie even tried to move. "I don't know if you are under the influence of blood, have some new intrusive dead relatives in there or the forest little elves are controlling you, and I don't care." The witch smiled a bit, her green eyes returning to normal now. "I've been too considerate with you so far, but I'm running out of patience here."

Even if Damon was completely over her with his arms holding her body closely between the sheets, he still felt unsecure. Bonnie kept staring at him unimpressed and she didn't seem to felt the smallest pain, yet the pressure of this hand was causing her marks on the neck.

The witch whispered something while looking firmly at him and as a result, the bed started to burn at their feet. Damon could feel the increasing heat of the fire spreading fast around their bodies, but he didn't move.

Bonnie smiled at him again, beautiful and dangerous.

"Aren't you afraid of fire, vampire?"

This time, he gave her a big smile in return.

"Witches can burn too."

The hot flames were almost upon them when the door opened. Damon heard a scream and when he turned around, the fire had completely vanished. Stefan and Elena were standing right there, looking scared and perplexed at them.


	5. Tooth Mark

**Tooth Mark.**

_Maybe one day we won't have to hear the sound of our fangs crashing any longer._

_..._

Stefan jumped on him as the beast he was on the inside. His vampire instincts focused on his prey, his sharp teeth pointing to his victim's neck.

"I knew I couldn't trust you."

Damon welcomed his little brother with a smile and then he just punched him strongly in the stomach to get rid of him like he had done hundred times before. Old habits were hard to break.

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet."

The two brothers started to roll along the ground, struggling noisily and crushing everything in their path. It was easy to recognized the same classic  _kill me, kill me_   _not_  routine that Damon had enjoyed quite often through the last century or so, but as much as he like stabbing his brother with sharp objects from time to time, he was too exhausted to be playing foolish games with him just then. His body was weakening by the minute and soon enough he wouldn't have any strength left to fight with. He didn't want to waste it.

Elena screamed one second time and Damon glanced at her while trying to avoid the fist that went directly to his left cheek.

"Stop it already!"

She had run up to Bonnie and was covering her body anxiously with her own jacket. The vampire wanted to warn her to stay away but Stefan had already immobilized him completely with furious hands and he was being held so tightly that he could even say a word.

"I want an explanation, Damon. And I want it now."

In response to his girlfriend's demand, his brother eased slightly the intense pressure curled around his throat and Damon felt his lungs rattled as he coughed for breath. Elena was bombarding him with a constant flow of questions.

"What did you do to her? Are those bloodstains? Why is she naked?"

It took him a few seconds to talk without choking on.

"Step away from Bonnie, Elena."

The witch was sitting on the bed now, staring blankly at them. Elena was holding her closely, suddenly quiet.

"What?"

She glanced at her friend for a moment before looking back at him, clearly confused and still waiting for the vampire to explain himself. He was trying to recompose his voice.

"She could hurt you."

A moment of skeptical silence followed his words. Damon saw perplexed looks and raised eyebrows before the yell started.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"What are you talking about?"

The happy couple's voices overlap each other, apparently agreeing to make him fell a terrible headache. The witch didn't say a word, though, but her ice look spoke volumes to him. The vampire tried to make his statement heard over their protests.

"She is dangerous!"

"Shut up!"

Stefan slammed his face against the wall and his throat groaned. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Damon to try to stay focused on the current situation and not to think about the most painful form to get revenge on the little vampire once his own strength regained. First, he had to be heard.

"Haven't you seen the fire, idiot? She was trying to kill me!"

His brother twisted his arm painfully while Bonnie kept his eyes dangerously settled on him. He wasn't sure which one made him feel sicker.

"You must have done something to her, then."

"I saved her life!" Damon stood harshly on Stefan food in appreciation for all the stupidity he was showing so far. "You saw her in the forest, Stefan. You know it's true." Hearing his brother's little moan made him feel better.

"Oh, so that's what you were doing." Elena left Bonnie's side for the first time since they arrived and walked a few steps towards him, both disconcerted and angry. "Jumping on a defenseless half naked girl at the first opportunity is now your idea of saving a life, Damon?"

Damon's eyebrows raised practically on their own.

"Defenseless girl?  _Really_?" He squirmed between his brother's arms unable to break completely free, but long enough to get directly in front of Elena's eyes. "Aren't we overreacting a little?" His voice sharpened. "That witch has  _never_  been a defenseless girl."

"She is now." Crossing her arms she looked inflexibly at him, determined to defend her argument until the very end. "Stefan told me what happened."

The vampire snorted with impatience.

"Then you should know that she would be dead right now if it wasn't for me."

Elena narrowed her eyes at him as she used to do when she didn't like his pretentious tone.

"I think you took too many  _liberties_  with that rescue work of yours."

Damon couldn't help but show a sarcastic smile. Things would be very different if he had  _actually_  taken to many liberties with the witch.

"No, you don't understand. Look at those marks in her wrist."

"Are you going to brag now?

"Of course not!"

He was practically jumping over his brother in frustration. That silly conversation was really getting on his nerves, and yet he knew he wasn't going to get anything from Elena while screaming and complaining. Damon took some air and his voice softened.

"There's something wrong with her, Elena. You have to listen to me."

Although the vampire could barely see Bonnie from his actual position, he was still feeling the witch's gaze fixed on him. For a moment he wondered why she hadn't said a word.

"I don't want to listen to you anymore, Damon. I'm tired of this."

Elena cut him off when he tried to protest once again. She turned her back on him and helped her friend to get off bed.

"Bonnie needs to rest. I'll take her out of here." She was talking to Stefan now, deliberately ignoring his presence. "Come on, Bonnie."

Damon saw her passing next to them without looking at him, walking through the door holding Bonnie's shoulders. The witch was still completely silent, letting herself be led by the girl. That couldn't be a good sign.

"Elena! Wait!"

Headbutting his brother painfully in the nose with the back of his cranium, the vampire finally released from his armlock and ran towards Elena. However, before he could reach the door, Stefan stepped in front on him and blocked his way out.

"Get out of the way, Stefan!"

Damon threw him against the wall but the stubborn vampire responded with a punch in his ribs that left him almost breathless. Both brothers felt exhausted to the floor.

"Well done, Damon. You have disappointed everybody once again."

Stefan's nose was broken by Damon's previous headbutt and he was bleeding profusely.

"Oh,  _please_. Can we talk about what a bad, bad vampire I am later? We have a serious problem here."

"Of course we have a problem." His brother was using his shirt to stop the hemorrhage and his voice sounded distorted. "You are crazy."

"Just shut up and listen to me." Damon stood up feeling a little dizzy. "Something went wrong with Bonnie."

Stefan got up off the ground right after him. His nose and eyes swollen like a globe.

"What the hell have you done with her?"

Damon rolled his eyes wondering how many times he would have to answer the damn question.

"I did nothing wrong!" His brother threw him a suspicious gaze and he found himself hesitating a little bit. "At least not on purpose."

The younger vampire took a few steps towards him to stand right in front of his face.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Damon grimaced at him while whispering the words.

"Blood transference."

"What?"

When Stefan's eyes widened in shocked disbelief, Damon knew that he was  _finally_ listening. There wasn't much time for long explanations so he decided to put it simple as he started to walk towards the door.

"She has lost so much blood and I think she drank too many of mine."

His brother tried to took a deep breath through his battered nose.

"How many?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"Enough for a dangerous change."

Nodding in concern, the vampire followed his older brother in his way out of the room. It was impossible not to be worried about the current situation and Stefan had realized it at last. Even if introducing vampire's blood into a human body had always unpredictable consequences, they were prepared for them most of the time. A witch was different though. They didn't know what could be happening to her and her powers and, certainly, Damon would have preferred not having to find out.

They were almost running out the corridor when they heard a scream. The two vampires saw Elena in the middle of the living room kneeling next to a blonde girl who was lying unconscious on the floor, closer to Boonie.

"Caroline!"

Both brothers jumped immediately to Elena's side, sighing in relief once they found she wasn't hurt. Caroline, however, didn't seem to have had such luck. Stefan held Elena's arm softly.

"What happened?"

Damon noticed how Bonnie's eyes were fixed into space, her body standing very still as if she had gone into a trance once again.

"I'm not sure." Elena glanced worried and confused at the witch, holding Caroline's head with her hands. "Caroline showed up and…I think Bonnie did something to her."

The girl's fingers trembled a little while stroking the blonde's hair away from his face. Damon started to walk carefully around the witch.

"Bonnie?" She lifted up her eyes and looked directly at him. "What have you done?"

The witch showed him a disturbing smile, talking for the first time since their confrontation in the room.

"Don't worry. She is just in a transitory state of shock." Her voice sounded hysterical and feverish. "I guess I went a little too far with the spell here….but she will wake up eventually."

Elena's perplexed look made her smile bigger. Then, she glance at the two brothers and murmured some unintelligible words. The vampires fell instantly on the floor, screaming.

"Stefan!"

While his head was exploding over and over again, Damon could hear Elena yelling.

"Bonnie! What are you doing?" She was looking horrified how they were writhing in pain. "Stop it, please!"

The girl was trying to stop whatever the witch was doing but she didn't know how. When she attempted to reach her friend's arm she went irremediably threw back.

"You are killing them!"

"Oh, come on. They are vampires. They can't die so easily."

The screams were getting louder and louder.

"Bonnie! Please! I'm begging you!"

The witch glanced at her one more time and sighed. After a few seconds, the two brothers were released at last, everything turning to normal again.

"See?" Bonnie pointed at them with a careless hand. "They are fine." Both vampires were still on the floor, fighting to catch their breath. "Vampires with supernatural abilities are just so much fun to play with."

Damon stood up slowly. He had recognized the damn aneurysm's trace that he already hated so much, but the pain was getting worse each time. Stefan had just discovered the blowing up sensation though, and he hadn't enjoyed it either.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Elena had run next to his boyfriend deadly worried and now she was looking open-mouthed at the witch. "Why are you doing this?"

Bonnie learned toward her scared friend just a little.

"Isn't it obvious, Elena?" Her voice lowered. "I'm doing it _because I can_." She started to laugh quietly. "I've finally understand it."

Stefan grabbed Elena to get up, not yet recovered.

"Understand what?"

The witch drew an invisible circumference in the air.

"All this power." She was staring fascinated at her own hands. "The power of a hundred dead witches… I can hear all of them now, talking to me."

As Bonnie started to walk in circles around them, Damon felt stalked.

"Really?" It was a really weird sensation. He was usually the hunter, not the prey. "And what are they talking about? Tea parties and flying broomsticks?"

The witch smiled simply at him.

"Justice." She took a few steps toward him and Damon felt how the atmosphere suddenly went dark. "Witches has been used, discredited and killed over the centuries and I think it's time for a change."

The vampire looked around for a moment, instinctively searching for any sign of an imminent magical danger.

"What kind of change?"

Bonnie was showing that weird smile again and Damon's fangs sharpened. His brother was right behind him doing exactly the same. They both knew the answer.

"More magic, less vampires."

The two brothers jumped over the witch while Elena screamed at their back, but they hadn't react on time. With the last word, Bonnie had sent a new spell to them and now they were just a few feet away from her, completely immobilized.

"You are too slow". She tsked disapprovingly at them watching how they tried to fight against her magic. "Which vampire should I start with, then?"

She was looking alternatively at their faces, pondering the options, when Elena steeped in front of her without thinking twice, both arms extended as a poor attempt to protect the vampires.

"Bonnie, no!"

Damon turned her head as much as he could to look at Stefan.

"I told you so."

Her brother tried to do the same but he could barely glance back.

"What?"

"I told you she had become dangerous. You didn't want to listen."

Stefan grumbled at him.

"Do you think this is the best moment to feed your ego?"

"Probably not." Damon would shrug if he could. "But it could be the last one."

Stefan smiled at him without humor and then they just focused on Elena again. She was still trying to introduce some common sense into Bonnie.

"No, you can't do that". The vampire could see how tears were dancing in her eyes as she spoke. "Listen to me, Bonnie. This is not you. This can't be you."

Despite all her words, the witch remained imperturbable and Damon wondered if she would hurt Elena too at some point.

"This is who I'm now."

She was about to push Elena to one side when a shadow moved behind her. Bonnie turned around completely off-guard and a beautiful blonde smiled at her.

"Then you better watch your back, bitch."

Caroline punched her hard enough to throw her to the opposite corner of the room and as Bonnie lost consciousness, the spell broke and the vampires could move again.

"I hope I didn't hit her too hard."

She was shaking her hand, looking worried at Bonnie. The three of them stared at Caroline in surprised.

"So, what the hell is going on?"


	6. The Blockade

**The Blockade**

_You play, we move._

_…_

"And then she drank your blood."

Damon nodded.

"And you drank hers…"

He nodded again.

"…to save her life."

The vampire frowned.

"Don't say it so loud. I still have a certain reputation to maintain."

His words were followed by a slight smile.

"But now we have an unconscious psycho killer witch that used to be my best friend as a result."

One more nod.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

Elena looked at Stefan searching for someone who could bring some sanity to that whole situation.

"How is that possible?"

The younger vampire was standing beside her in the middle of the large living room, his battered nose completely recovered.

"Most of Bonnie's blood has been replaced by Damon's, and now she has too much vampire blood in her veins to handle." He glanced at his brother. "We call it blood transference."

"I've already heard that." Elena's foot was tapping impatiently against the floor." I want to know what it  _exactly_  means."

Damon gasped, pointing at Bonnie. They had put her on the couch and now she was lying there, still senseless. The four of them were placed in front of the witch, staring cautiously at her.

"It means that now she is acting like a crazy bitch."

Caroline hit Damon on the shoulder, murmuring something that sounded like "jackass". Stefan cleared his throat.

"It basically works like a blood transfusion with side effects."He raised his hand and began to enumerate. "It can cause changes of personality…lack of inhibition, aggressiveness, compulsive behavior, sunlight fear…even bloodlust and…"

"Conversion."

Caroline finished the sentence for him.

"Conversion, yes." He nodded while turning briefly to her. "But Bonnie is still alive so this is not the case."

Elena shook her head and took a deep breath, her voice breaking a little.

"She tried to kill you…"

Damon's eyebrows rose emphatically.

"As I said, crazy bitch."

The vampire dodged Caroline's second punch with a smile on his face. After the blonde's intervention and with the witch temporary knocked out, he had been finally able to take a moment to go to the blood supply of the house and drink the dose he needed so much. He was feeling damn good now.

Stefan held Elena's shoulders kindly while shooting a hard look at his brother.

"I think she is just answering to her instincts now." She shook her head again, reluctantly. "And a witch's primary instinct is to kill a vampire."

After a few seconds, the girl took her eyes gradually out of Bonnie and look at Damon.

"Fix it."

"What?"

"You have done this to her." Her lips were trembling. "Fix it."

Damon turned around raising theatrically both arms.

"Why is everybody forgetting that I saved her life?"

He sat down in one of the big armchairs while Stefan was trying to catch Elena's attention one more time.

"It's not that easy, Elena. This situation is new for us too."

"But we have to do something…"

Damon felt like that annoying conversation would never end if he didn't do something to stop it.

"Yes, we have to."

He talked before his brother could say anything else. Stefan's eyes widened.

"Damon, don't."

The two brothers were face to face now.

"I'm sorry Stefan, but someone has to make a decision here." He turned to Elena. "Bonnie will wake up at any moment and the truth is we don't know how to help her without being killed first."

Caroline was the first to respond.

"We can put her on a cell..."

She left the sentence in the air, though, already knowing the answer.

"Do you really think a lock can stop her?"

The blonde lowered her head a little.

"What are you proposing then?"

Damon hesitated for a moment, glancing at Bonnie.

"Well…it's her or us."

First, Elena looked at him with teary eyes, slowly processing his words. Then, her brow furrowed in her face as she stared open-mouthed at him.

"Oh my God, you want to kill her!"

The younger brother held her as she rushed furiously towards the vampire. Caroline stepped protective in front of Bonnie and the two girls started to yell at him.

"I knew you would say something like that."

Stefan spat the words over his shoulder.

"Oh, please. Don't tell me  _you_  haven't thought about it, brother."

He turned around to Elena and Caroline without saying anything else. Despite all his fussiness and his so called good intentions towards human beings in general, Damon knew his brother better. Even if the little vampire will never be brave enough to do what it had to be done, the thought had clearly crossed his mind too.

The two girls were still shouting at him so he raised his voice for all to hear.

"All I'm saying is that if we don't think about something  _now_ , it will be too late for us when she and her witchy powers wake up."

Damon looked at Bonnie one more time. She seemed peaceful and vulnerable now, and for some reason that bothered him. He found himself repeating his own words in a whisper.

"It's her or us…"

Stefan was still holding Elena when, suddenly, the girl jumped from his arms.

"Her powers, of course!" She stepped forward. "We have to take her powers off!"

The three vampires looked confused at each other.

" _Really_?" Damon narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't know how we haven't thought about it before…"

Stefan grumbled.

"Sarcasm doesn't help, Damon."

"It helps me."

The two brothers were about to start another verbal fight when Caroline's scream interrupted them.

"Elena! We are in the middle of a crisis here! Where are you going?"

They hadn't even realized the girl wasn't there when they turned around and saw her running upstairs.

"To find the solution!"

Her voice sounded strangely excited as she disappeared around the corner of the upper corridor.

"What is she talking about?"

Stefan shrugged, being as perplexed as Caroline and Damon. They heard the song of a door opening and creaking, a couple of fast steps and a quick rummaging through things. After a few minutes, Elena was running back to the vampires. She was holding what looked like a small bottle of perfume.

"Here it is."

The girl showed them the delicate flask.

"What?"

She gave herself a second before talking again, needing a second to catch her breath again.

"I guess you remembered the couple of times Bonnie lost control of her witchy self with Emily and after her grandmother died."

Damon felt how a cold chill struck though him while thinking about the first time the witch almost set him on fire.

"I definitely remember."

Stefan and Caroline nodded at her.

"Her powers were increasing so fast back then and, with the shadows of her ancestors being around, she thought we needed some protection just in case she couldn't control all of it properly."

As her fingers moved in the air before them, the liquor reflected in the clear flask of glass.

"What kind of protection?"

Elena lifted her hand to show it better.

"She made this." The vampires' eyes fixed on the little red bottle at once. "It's a blocking potion."

Damon burst out laughing after a second of disbelief.

"You are kidding."

"I'm not." She was looking seriously at him. "Once she drinks this, her powers will be locked indefinitely."

Elena's words hung in the air followed by another perplex moment of silence. Caroline approached Bonnie.

"She won't be a witch anymore?"

She knelt by her side, her tone was nostalgic.

"There's another potion." Elena added simply. "She will have to drink it as well to regain her powers."

Damon chucked.

"It was too good to be true."

He saw how Stefan rolled his eyes at him before walking towards Elena.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"No." Her answer was firm. "But this is our best option."

The vampire took the potion between his hands already prepared to use it, but just a second later his skin was steaming hot and he had to drop it down.

"What the…?"

Elena had startled for a moment and was breathing with relief now.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I should have warned you before". She picked up the bottle from the floor. "Bonnie protected the potions with vervain."

Damon laughed at his brother's ingenuity.

"Of course she did."

Stefan was still feeling the burning sensation when Elena stroked his hand.

"You'll have to give it to her, then."

She nodded in agreement and walked towards Bonnie, grabbing the potion.

"Wait." Damon stepped in front of her. "I think we must take certain precautions first."

"What do you mean?"

Elena's protests were not to avail when Damon came up a minute later with a chair and a couple of rough ropes. She was determined not to let her friend being treated as an enemy. However, after a short discussion, she has to admit that some kind of  _fastening device_  could help them in case things didn't work out as planned with the potion, and she finally had to consent.

Once Bonnie was placed on the chair, hands and legs tied, they were all ready to begin with the plan. Elena stood in front of her and a bitter smell filled the air when she removed the bottle top. She held her neck with one hand while tilting the potion to her lips.

"I hope you knew what you were doing."

With the first sip the witch seemed to revive a little as she began to move her head, groaning.

"You better hurry, Elena."

The girl gave her another sip and Bonnie blinked heavily. After the third swallow, the bottle was empty and her friend had almost regain consciousness.

"Bonnie?"

Elena was still holding her head, waiting for a response.

"I think you should step back."

Ignoring Damon's advice, the girl didn't move. She was tapping on the witch face trying to reanimate her.

It seemed like Bonnie would never wake up when, suddenly, her eyes opened wildly and Elena was thrown into the air.

"Elena!"

Only Damon's good reflexes were faster enough to prevent her from slamming into the wall. He caught her tightly.

"Are you alright?"

Elena nodded despite being trembling.

The vampire was about to help her to get up when Stefan fell unexpectedly over them. At that very moment, a table exploded behind their backs.

"What the hell?"

They heard Caroline scream and when they turned to face her, they saw Bonnie levitating above the ground right in front of the blonde, chair and ropes included. The witch seemed in a trance. For a second, they could just look astonished at the scene.

"Oh my..."

Damon's eyebrows curved upwards and then they contract to a frown.

"Are you sure that was the  _right_  potion?"

Things started to fly and explode around them and soon enough, the house was a complete chaos. They were running from one side to another trying to avoid dangerous debris and to take refuge somewhere, but it was almost impossible to get out.

"Bonnie!"

Elena started to yell at her but her voice couldn't reach the witch in that kind of delirious state, even if they were so close. Caroline push her distracted friend hard to separate her from a pile of books that were about to fall on her and then she turned to Bonnie. Following a sudden impulse, the vampire could jump just high enough to catch the witch's leg and with a strong hand, she made her fell on the floor.

The storm of magic stopped in that very moment and all went calm again.

They looked cautiously around waiting for any new surprises and when Bonnie's weird laugh broke the silence, Damon knew they wouldn't have to wait too long. The wooden chair she had been seated on had smashed to smithereens with Caroline's impact and Bonnie was no longer there. She was standing in the middle of the living room now, fully awake. She threw the ropes at her feet and past trough them showing a creepy smile.

"So, where were we?"

The three vampires moved slowly around her with their senses alert and fearing the worst. They knew they wouldn't have too many chances against her if the potion hadn't worked out. Elena tried to run to her friend but this time, Stefan stooped her.

As Bonnie approached the vampires dangerously, her bare feet struck with the small glass bottle. The smooth tinkling caught her attention and the witch bent down to get a better look of the shiny object. Her expression changed when she realized what it was.

"Have you been playing potions with me?"

Damon stared at her with the hint of a wry smile at the comers of his mouth.

"It was a surprise."

She narrowed her eyes a bit while picking up the flask form the floor.

"Let's see what kind of potion you have been…"

Bonnie couldn't finish the sentence. To everyone's surprise, her fingers were almost burning when they let the empty bottle fell on the ground again.

"What is this?" She looked back at them in irritation, demanding a response. "What have you done?"

Neither of them could say a word, though, and they just keep gazing at her in speechless astonishment. Did they just see Bonnie getting burned by vervain?

The lack of answers made the witch lose her patience and soon enough, she was taking a couple of steps forward while whispering a fast spell, her right arm pointing at them. Damon closed his eyes instinctively waiting for any kind of horrible pain, but time passed and nothing happened. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the perplex expression on the witch's face. She was trying with her magic over and over again but her attempts were all futile. Without wasting any more time, Damon leaped fast on her, grabbing her by the neck.

"I think that was your last spell, witch."

Elena ran after him.

"Don't hurt her! She is completely inoffensive now."

Damon glanced at her just a second.

"It was about time."

Bonnie was staring firmly at him, both hands holding the arm that was imprisoning her. Despite having lost her powers, the witch's arrogant expression was still there and he liked it. He wasn't going to let her go anyway. Just in case.

"I guess that resolve our fist problem." Caroline stood beside Elena and looked at their friends. "What do we do now?"

"I have an idea."

They turned around following Stefan's voice. He was standing right behind them, his eyes fixed on the red little bottle that was rolling on the floor.


	7. Enclosed

**Enclosed**

_Do the crime, do the time._

_…_

Elena had been working hard on the brew for the past half-hour and the entire house was filled with the nauseating smell of vervain that he hated so much. Damon walked along the corridor, shivering. The airstream he felt while running down stairs could barely make him felt better and by the time he arrived at the first cell, he was already feeling sick and annoyed. Even there, in the basement on the residence, the stink was following him like a plague.

The vampire reached into his pocket for a moment and pulled out a set of keys. Everything was so quiet that Damon reached the door wondering if he had to be worried about it. Putting Bonnie in there had been an easy job once the girl became completely powerless, but the witch's kicking and complaining hadn't stopped for a second during the process. Now, everything was in complete silence.

He peered cautiously through the bars.

Bonnie was lying on the bed, her eyes closed, her breath steady. She seemed to be sleeping but he couldn't be completely sure. Falling asleep in a moment like that seemed a little weird to him but the truth was that it had been a long night, the dawn was going to break soon and the witch's body and mind had been twisted enough to leave anyone deadly exhausted. After a doubtful moment, Damon opened the lock and he walked in.

The door closed behind him with a loud bang that he didn't try to prevent and Bonnie's body shook for a moment. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking drowsy for a couple of seconds until the light stopped being hurtful enough. It was just a faint glow in a dark room but, due to her current situation, it probably felt like a million tiny needles sticking directly into her retina. She groaned slightly while moving heavily on the bed, checking her own head and neck with his hands for a little while as she was afraid of finding something that was not supposed to be there.

Sitting up on her elbows with a measured movement, the witch looked at her clothes, frowning. She was wearing a simple cotton dress coming from Elena's closet that she couldn't recognize and the shackle on her wrist that was holding her back fit perfectly with it, although she probably thought otherwise.

Bonnie touched the brick and stone wall with her free hand before turning around, looking carefully at every single angle of the room that was actually a cell. She saw the door's bars first. Then, she saw him.

"Good morning,  _sleeping witch_."

Damon was sitting on a chair right in front of her, his arms crossed and his cheeky smile firmly placed on his face. The witch seemed surprised at first but she quickly recomposed herself, becoming almost instantly aloof.

"Oh, God, you are like a nightmare."

His smile widened.

"Thank you."

She looked down at the harsh shackles that were about to scratch her skin and lifted her arm to show it to him.

"I'm already on a cell without my powers. Why I'm still chained?"

Damon opened his palms and shrugged.

"We don't want any more surprises."

Bonnie smiled at him ironically, shooting a defiant look.

"Well?"

The witch was examining Damon very carefully but the vampire just settled himself more comfortably into the chair.

"Well?"

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged again, his sharp smile still on his face.

"Just enjoying the show for once." He looked at the cold walls for a moment, sighing. "I'm usually the one who ends in here."

The witch's eyebrow rose just enough to throw a mocking glance at him.

"Nostalgic?"

"Amused."

She huffed an exasperated sigh while crossing her arms.

"Sorry to disappoint you but, contrary to what you might think, witches are not funfair attractions."

Damon let out a short guffaw that annoyed her even more.

"Are you sure?"His brow furrowed. "Because just a couple of hours ago you were playing the  _Castle of Horrors_  very well with the whole "let's kill them all" thing."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and winced.

"Don't worry." She lowered her voice just a little, leaning slightly towards him. "I wasn't going to kill Elena."

Suddenly, the threat was there again, hidden behind that sweet sound, and the same old feisty Bonnie that he had recognized just a moment before, had gone. He felt a strange yearning.

"What about Caroline and Stefan?"

She was the one that shrugged this time.

"They are vampires."

"They are your friends."

"Oh, you have really become a wimp, haven't you?"

For Damon, words were following one another without sense in a conversation in which, things being normal, he should have been playing the dangerous part, the heartless one…not the contrary. Now the dark halo that was surrounding the witch made him shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"Is this really happening?" He approached to Bonnie, wanting to watch her closely. "Has my blood changed you so much?"

She had stretched her body as much as the chain allowed her to approach to him too, and now their faces were just a few inches away.

"I don't know what it is." Her voice was just a whisper now. "But I woke up in that bed with a whole new perspective." Her eyes had the same feverish look that he had seen back in the tub. "Should I thank you for that?"

Just for a moment, the vampire felt himself momentarily surpassed by something that it tasted like guilt. He took his eyes off hers.

"No."

Bonnie moved her head slightly, looking intrigued at him a little more. Then she moved apart without saying a word, regaining her previous position in the bed. One of the curls of her long hair brush Damon's check in the process and a sudden chill ran down his spine. Bonnie waited for him to lift his eyes to ask her question.

"Are you going to kill me?"

They were looking at each other again, safe distance recovered, and the echo of her voice hung in the air for a couple of seconds as the vampire let the time pass in complete silence. Finally, he stood up and started to talk again.

"Don't worry." He took a few steps around. "That's not the plan."

The witch was looking at him skeptically now. She was clearly reconsidering her options.

"You can't keep me here forever."

"Oh, you know we can." He stopped in front of her. "But that's not the plan either."

As his answers were disconcerting her Damon could see a break in the witch's overconfident pose, even if she didn't avert her eyes from him, not for a second. He had seen that kind of withering look a thousand times in the last century or so but none of those eyes had been as fascinating as Bonnie's.

"Are you going to tell me what  _the plan_  is then?"

With each word she was becoming a little less scary and a little more anxious and, even if his life was never in real danger in front of a witch without powers, Damon felt surprisingly relived. He had a mordant reply for her impatience on his lips when Elena's voice sounded right across the wall.

"You are going back to normal again."

The door opened with a creak and two silhouettes stepped forward.

"Damon!" Elena went straight to Bonnie. Stefan stopped next to him. "Why is she still chained? I told you it wasn't necessary."

Damon rolled his eyes, resigned.

"And I told you it was."

She turned around just a moment to send him a reproachful look and then all her attention returned to the witch.

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie. We are going to fix this, I promise."

She extended her arm towards Stefan and he gave her the little closed box he had been holding until that moment. Bonnie was distrust personified.

"What is that?"

Elena took the chair Damon had just vacated and sat down in front of the witch with the box in her hands. Then, she started to explain to her.

Inside the small package was a needle containing a sort of vervain brew that Elena and Caroline had figured out reading who knows what kind of medicinal concoctions books that were here and there. It was Stefan's idea after watching Bonnie get burned by his own potion just a few hours before, and basically it had to work this way: They would inject the witch with several small vervain doses that should clean the vampire's blood remaining inside her so she could return to normality once the process was done.

The concept was apparently simple but the consequences were unpredictable for Bonnie's body and Elena had been needed long enough time to be convinced that, even if it was a little risky, there wasn't any better options.

When she finished talking she tried to show Bonnie a comforting smile that the witch refused.

"Get that thing away from me."

She moved away from Elena as much as the chain allowed her.

"Oh, are you afraid of needles?" A sharp smile touched Damon's lips. "How adorable for a psychotic witch…"

Stefan shot him a hard look.

"Shut up, Damon."

The cell wasn't that big and the chain was definitely not that long but Elena was incapable of reach her friend for more than a second.

"Bonnie, please, I know you are confused but this is…"

"I'm not confused." She stopped moving and looked resolutely at them. "I want to stay like this."

Elena was shaking her head and looking anxious and worried.

"You don't know what you are saying…this is not you."

Bonnie snorted her disapproval.

"I take the change, thank you". The witch glanced at Damon, who was leaning against the wall, next to the door. "Being the good responsible girl is just useful and  _boring_."

He tried so hard not to laugh but the whole situation was just too silly. While Elena started with her arguments again, Stefan looked straight at him, his eyes narrowed.

"Good job, genius. She has your personality now."

Damon grinned that careless, arrogant grin that his brother hated so much and walked towards the two girls raising his voice.

"All right, let's finish this nonsense right now." As he approached, Bonnie took a couple of steps back. "You don't have to convince her, Elena." He point at Stefan. "We will grab her while you stuck the needle. That's all."

Elena looked irritated at him.

"Please, don't say it that way."

She knew there were no other option but the possibility of hurting her friend in any possible way was killing her. She was doubtful for a moment but finally, the girl nodded in agreement and the two vampires held Bonnie tight against her own will. At one point between the whole kicking and complaining, the witch allowed her eyes to flash at Damon.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance."

The vampire looked back at her.

"I take that as a compliment."

The anger he saw in those eyes let him wondering what she could have done to him if she would have had her powers activated in that moment. He was sure it would have hurt.

As the two brothers immobilized Bonnie trying to control their strength to not hurt her, Elena prepared the injection in a hurry, and a couple of second later the scene was ready for action.

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie. But this is for your own good."

When the needle went through the witch's skin, the witch cried and Damon realized that she was shaken. He felt the surprising impulse of stop grabbing her to hug her and he moved immediately apart.

The injection lasted just a second and, once the process was done, Stefan dropped Bonnie gently on the bed, finally unchaining her wrist. As Elena tried to approach her friend, the witch started to sweat and shiver uncontrollably.

"What's happening?"

The younger brother was next to her now, trying to calm his girlfriend's nerves.

"She is just suffering the side effects of the treatment. She will be fine."

But Elena wasn't really convinced.

"Are you sure?"

Stefan tried not to hesitate.

"I think so."

Despite her suddenly feverish condition, Bonnie laughed at them.

"Oh, that's very comforting of your boyfriend part."

She was curled up on the bed suffering seizures and getting unnaturally pale. Elena sat down at her side.

"You will be fine soon, I promise."

She tried to touch her hand but Bonnie moved hers away, bursting out abruptly.

"Stop saying that! I'm so sick of you and your fucking perfection!" The three friends opened their eyes wildly in astonishment as Bonnie started shouting at her. "Elena the selfless...the generous...the compassionate...The girl to live for, to die for!" The witch suffered another convulsion and her voice became even more spiteful. "How many lives had been sacrificed, Elena? Why are you still acting as if any of this was your fault?"

Elena coudn't understand anything of what was happening right there but her eyes were blurring with each Bonnie's word.

"That's not fair. I never wanted any of that."

"Oh, don't make me laugh. You loved to be the rescued girl, admitted it. Having two hot vampires at your entire will?" Damon and Stefan's eyebrows rose at once. "How exciting life for the orphan and melancholic Elena, right? Infatuated with the vampire's life and dragging the rest of us into all this craziness…"

Elena stood up from the bed.

"Stop it."

Although her weakness was clear, Bonnie kept talking. Elena started to move away.

"You just want the old Bonnie back for selfish reasons… Since my witch condition was discovered all of you have been treating me as some kind of mechanized spell machine without feelings!" She looked at the two brothers as well, lowering her voice. "And I lost so much because of you, so much…"

Damon felt a knot in his stomach that really bothered him and looked at Stefan, who was trying to calm the witch down.

"Bonnie, I know that you are angry but you aren't seeing things clearly right now."

"Oh, shut up, Stefan. You are just alive because I wasn't fast enough…" Her words surprised him. "Of all the vampires I know you are the worst, with all that fake humanity of yours." She pointed at his brother. "At least Damon doesn't try to hide his worthless condition."

The older vampire looked at the witch, wincing.

"Thank you."

But Bonnie's rage was focused on Elena once again.

"Get out of here and let me rot in this cell if that's what you wanted. You already have taken everything from me."

The girl was trying really hard not to break into tears but that entire situation was hurting her too much.

"Bonnie, you can't understand it now but we are helping you!"

Bonnie laughed hysterically for a couple of seconds as the three of them looked at her in shock.

"Just leave me alone! I don't want to hear all that crap!" She tried to incorporate but her body was still reveling against the substance injected and the shivering hadn't stopped. "My life has been a complete disaster since you let those two brothers invade our lives! I hate them and I hate you!"

Apparently, Bonnie was decided to spend all the air from her lungs in that last sentence, and a weird silence hung between them a couple of perplexing seconds once she stop talking. Damon clicked.

"Wow, that was a hell of a side effect."

Stefan looked at him in disapproval while Elena was trying to make one last attempt to approached Bonnie. The witch last words had been hurtfully conclusive, though, and she was deeply affected by them. When Bonnie turned her back at her the pain overwhelmed Elena and she just ran out of the room, leaving a trace of tears behind her.

Stefan looked confused at Damon for a second, who shrugged, and then he went after his girlfriend straightaway. Once his brother was gone, he started to clap.

"I'm really impressed, witch." He closed the cell's door and sat down on the chair with a quick movement. "Just when I thought I was the heartless one..."

Bonnie was suddenly too exhausted for a biting answer, even if her body seemed to be finally stabilizing.

"Why are you still here?"

Damon drew his chair up to the bed.

"My turn hasn't finished yet."

"Your turn?"

The vampire smiled at the witch confusion.

"Oh, haven't I told you? We are making turns to guard you while you are here. It's a nuisance but I gave my word to Elena."

She chuckled.

"A vampire's word?" Damon nodded while drawing a cross on his chest with his fingers and an exaggerated and ridiculous gesture. "Why would you waste your time doing that?"

The vampire settled himself in the chair once again.

"Well, the other option was taking care of Jeremy and Alaric upstairs with Caroline… for now it's a lot more fun in here."

The convulsions Bonnie had been suffering during the last minutes had definitely stopped and now she was sitting up in the bed a little more calm.

"How long?"

She looked also a little less pale and definitely, a little more sane.

"A couple of hours maybe."

The witch shook her head.

"How long I'm going to be on this cell?"

"Oh." He did a fast calculation while squinting."I think there's enough potion for at least two weeks so..." His sharp smile was there again. " Please, make yourself comfortable."


	8. Fourteen Days I

**Fourteen Days I**

_You and me behind this closed door._

…

**First Week**

_**One** _

Damon said it would be just a couple of hours but when he finally left that cell that first night it was already dawning.

Bonnie had falling asleep again after a long succession of feelings of anger, confusion, extreme pain and crying that had left her broken body exhausted. It had been an awful first detoxification session that had continued intermittently once Elena and Stefan had gone. Even when it seemed the potion's side effects had pass, they had just been coming back the whole damn night and, for some reason, Damon had been unable to leave her alone until being completely sure the witch would be fine.

He looked at her one last time before closing the cell's door quietly and his upper stomach hurt like hell. He wondered if that was what guilty was about.

He found Stefan in the living room once he got there. His brother had been trying to calm a still disconsolate Elena the whole night and when Damon tried to approach her she just stormed off, blaming him once again for all that was happening to Bonnie. The vampire didn't try to defend himself this time though, and he just watched her run upstairs with tired and worried eyes. He knew Elena would need to regain all her strength for the days to come. The vervain cure it was going to be a little more complex and hurting than anyone expected and so he told Stefan before leaving the house for a long walk.

He also told him that he will come back for the next session.

_**Two** _

Elena wasn't there the second time Bonnie was injected and Damon felt grateful for it. The consequences for the witch's body and mind were even worse than the first one and, given the fact the girl had become the target of her own friend's rage, the brothers had convinced her to stay away until the potion began to bring the old Bonnie back.

But they didn't know when that would happen.

For the moment, the three vampires were taking turns to look after the witch and because of Stefan and Caroline's high school classes, Damon had to be there during the morning. They had decided to separate the dosage twice a day, so according to the plan Damon had to arrive just in time for the first dose and stay with Bonnie until Caroline's afternoon shift. Stefan would take care of her during night hours when the second dose was given, with Elena accompanying him from the outside of the cell.

Bonnie had hardly been able to speak a word since her sudden attack of rage the night before and her unstable condition was making everyone wondering if they had made the right decision with the whole vervain thing. Even if they didn't know what else to do.

At some point in the middle of that second day she just collapsed mumbling incoherently between some sort of hallucination that Damon couldn't understand. Before losing consciousness, the witch opened her eyes wildly and looked up at him, not really seeing anything.

"Please, kill me."

He waited long enough to make sure she kept breathing well despite the comatose state she got into, and then he just left with that odd feeling running through his spine again.

For a vampire like him, such sensation had become a constant pain in the ass. He was still trying to figure it out how to get rid of it.

_**Three** _

Headaches, sore muscles, cranky mood, anxiety and the general feeling of being physically weak were the symptoms. Damon knew it well because he had been experimenting blood dependence his whole non-life but it was really weird to see it in someone as upright as Bonnie.

Three days had past and finally she was starting to show a slight improvement in her condition that was reassuring everyone in the house for different reasons. Damon was particularly relieved.

Before leaving a couple of minutes ago, Stefan had just injected her with another vervain dose and since then, he was trying to help the witch with a glass of water that she couldn't hold with her shaking hands.

After a brief quarrel with the witch because of the water she must drink and didn't want to, the glass broke accidentally between the vampire's fingers and one of the missing pieces scratched Bonnie's cheek. Snorting profusely, he shook small pieces of broken glass from his hand and clothing while looking at the witch's little cut that was slightly bleeding. She hadn't even move.

Without thinking too much, Damon sat next to her and licked his thumb to clean her face.

"I'm sorry."

Bonnie didn't try to pull away when he touched her.

"It doesn't hurt."

She was extremely calm. Her skin was burning hot but that was one of the vervain effects that he had come to know so well the last couple of days. During that time, her aggressiveness toward them had been progressively disappearing too. Now it was more about some kind of impersonal hostility and a firm treatment of silence most of the time. Her eyes seemed kind of empty.

"I'm so sorry."

Damon removed his hand form her face with an odd feeling of yearning.

He felt really tired.

_**Four** _

Half a week after the treatment started, the vervain stopped being so aggressive with Bonnie's body and the evil witch that wanted to kill them was nowhere to be found. For some reason, there had been a change in her attitude during those days where belligerency had given way to apathy, and no one was sure if that was a good signal or not.

That day, when Damon arrived, she was drowning dangerously into some sort of catatonic state that was worrying everyone. They decided to watch and wait after a long conversation without any better ideas so Damon settled himself comfortably in his usual chair, watching closely.

The witch was sitting on the bed without moving and staring into nothingness. There was any response to external stimulus such as light, sound or touch from her part. At first, Damon was worried, then curious and, after a couple of hours in which nothing happened, he got bored.

His turn in the cell was about to finish when, suddenly, the witch woke up from her lethargy with severe muscle spasms.

The shaking was so violent that he had to hold her tight until the attack had passed, a couple of minutes later. Then, she started to come back to normally. Bonnie tried to speak a couple of seconds later, her throat dry and almost breathlessly.

Her eyes were alive again.

"Tell her…"

The witch was mumbling incoherently and Damon tried to calm her down for a moment, but she was insisting, shooking her head repeatedly.

"What I said to Elena…It was…I wasn't…"

He understood it immediately. She was sorry, she felt guilty.

"She knows."

"Tell her."

Damon nodded. He knew it the moment he heard Elena's name.

Bonnie was coming back.

_**Five** _

"You are not the jailer type." She said it dispassionately, after being looking at him for a while. "But you keep coming anyway." Damon just looked back at her. "Why?"

He closed his Anne Rice's favorite novel and sighed, thinking for a moment.

Someone had to be there during the morning and since he gave his word to Elena it had become his duty. That was a reason.

He felt responsible of the witch condition even after trying to deny it so that was definitely another reason.

Also, once the most critical post-vervain symptoms had passed, he had found an unusual calm in that dysfunctional company of hers inside that cell that liked him in some way. That was a strange reason but a reason after all.

He hesitated. It was really none of those things what made him coming back every day.

She was still looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know."

Damon felt surprised.

His own mouth had chosen to tell her the actually truth without his permission. He shrugged while smiling briefly at the witch and then, he turned back his attention to his book.

Bonnie seemed to think about it for a moment, then she just nodded and closed her eyes.

"You could read to me sometime."

Her voice sounded like a whisper in the middle of a dream.

_**Six** _

_3 May. Bistritz.—Left Munich at 8.35 p.m. on 1st May, arriving at Vienna early next morning; should have arrived at 6.46, but train was an hour late. Buda-Pesth seems a wonderful place, from the glimpse which I got of it from the train and the little I could walk through the streets._

Damon started to read to Bonnie that day.

He went to the library of the house early in the morning with a clear idea in his mind. It had been a long time but he was sure he remembered the exactly place where the book he was searching for was located. He was right.

"There you are."

1897\. Mustard-yellow binding, lettered in red on spine and upper cover, single-line border tooled in red on side and marbled end papers.

_I am not in heart to describe beauty, for when I had seen the view I explored further; doors, doors, doors everywhere, and all locked and bolted._

It was a beautiful first edition of  _Dracula,_ the classic Bram Stoker's vampire tale _._

Damon touched softly the cover of the novel he used to love so much before opened it, his noise caught by the old and used smell of the book. It smelled good.

_No man knows till he has suffered from the night how sweet and how dear to his heart and eye the morning can be. When the sun grew so high this morning that it struck the top of the great gateway opposite my window, the high spot which it touched seemed to me as if the dove from the ark had lighted there. My fear fell from me as if it had been a vaporous garment which dissolved in the warmth._

As he ran his eyes over the words, he realized with childish joy that he was still able to remember page after page with amazing accuracy.

" _Take care," he said, "take care how you cut yourself. It is more dangerous than you think in this country."_

A wild smile played on his lips the whole time.

"Look at that. How appropriate, Abraham."

He really thought it was very appropriate while leaving the room with the book in his hands, his decision made.

Now, as he was reading it, he was feeling even more pleased that Bonnie seemed to liked it as well. Even if she had smiled ironically at him when she first saw the book.

"What?"

"Dracula?"

"Oh, come on, don´t tell me you don't like it. Witches can love Mr. Dracula too."

He was sure of it.

"I thought you didn't like topics about vampires."

Damon had looked seriously at her then, choosing a page at random and reading a couple of lines:

_Let me advise you, my dear young friend, let me warn you with all seriousness that should you leave these rooms you will not by any chance go to sleep in any other part of the castle. It is old, and has many memories, and there are bad dreams for those who sleep unwisely. Be warned! Should sleep now or ever overcome you, or be like to do, then haste to your own chamber or to these rooms, for your rest will then be safe. But if you be not careful in this respect, then…_

His pretentious smile was there again when he lifted his eyes to hers.

"Our Count is not a topic, dear. He is a legend."

Then Damon sat down and started to read the book from the beginning. The witch was still smiling, listening closely at him.

_**Seven** _

He woke up suddenly, grabbing a hand that was touching him.

"Relax." Bonnie was right in front of him, her arm trapped between Damon fingers. She show him the book that was about to fall from Damon's leg and how she was about to catch it when he woke up. "See? I wasn't trying to kill you… this time."

Damon had falling asleep on the chair without even realizing. His back was hurting.

"What a detail of your part." He let her go and she came back to the bed. After a short pause, he said what he had been thinking the whole morning. "You could just leave."

It wasn't his choice but it was true, the majority had decided to release her the night before. The witch had been regaining her normality in the past few days and after having a long and private conversation with Elena, the two girls had reconciled. She had even apologized with them, the vampires, for what had almost done.

"No."

Everybody was sure she was fine but Bonnie thought otherwise. She was still intolerant to vervain so she had refused to leave the cell until the treatment had finished. Just in case. Damon had agreed with her. He didn't want to have a psychotic witch in town again. Yet he was impressed that she had chosen to stay.

"You don't have to be in here anymore."

He wondered if she had regretted it but she didn't seem to have changed her mind.

"Yes, I have to. But you don't."

Damon just shrugged.

"There's nothing funny to do out there for the decaffeinated vampire I become."

Bonnie's eyebrow rose.

"Oh, do you mean like biting women and killing people?"

"Yeah." He sighed dramatically. "Good old times."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him and she kept insisting.

"You don't have to keep coming. I don't need a baby sitter anymore."

She was right, and the fact was that Damon was beginning to have trouble to explain his presence there. Even to himself.

"Well, then." He stood up without thinking too much. "I won't come back if that's what you want it."

As he started walking toward the door, he felt the knot in his stomach again, tightened uncomfortably.

"However…" Her voice stopped him when he was about to leave. "It's good to have company sometimes…I guess."

The vampire turned around to look at her. She seemed a little confused and vulnerable.

He nodded after a brief moment.

"See you tomorrow then, witch."

He closed the door slowly behind him, feeling himself smiling as he walked through the corridor.


	9. Interlude

**Interlude**

_As soon as I wake up from this dream of blood…_

…

_The floor felt cold. She was running down a dark corridor she couldn't recognize in the Salvatore mansion. Something unnatural was chasing her but she didn't know for sure what it was. She just kept running. Wherever she turned, there were impossible rooms and long hallways with numerous doors, but she couldn't find the escape she was looking for. She was afraid and exhausted._

_Suddenly, the large sitting room opened in front of her. There was a terrifying silence there and Elena and Caroline were lying unconscious on the floor. Hearing her heart beating hard, she approached them slowly, panicking, and as her bare feet were walking forward, the mysterious thing attacked her from behind. It was like a furious storm surrounding her, scratching her skin. She fought for a while against something that resembled a dark shadow, but her magic wasn't working and her cry for help couldn't be heard. After an eternity of screaming and pain, just when she was very bad injured and about to lose, the thing vanished._

_She slumped to the floor just a second later, her chest bleeding profusely with a big cut on it. She thought she was about to die when a woman who couldn't see well but who seemed very familiar swept into the room and knelt next to her._

" _Don't worry. I heard the call."_

_She tried to speak then, but her chest was hurting too much. The woman took her hand._

" _You have to fight now. He is waiting for you."_

Bonnie opened her eyes slowly, her body still flooded with the long-term effects of the blood disease, her energy system vibrantly aware of the disrupted emotions she had been suffering for the past few days.

Feeling a little drowsy while sitting up in bed, she grabbed her notebook off the bedside table and started to write, her head hurting a little. It was the same dream one more night, over and over again since the vervain treatment started. Except it wasn't exactly the same now.

" _Don't worry. I heard the call."_

The woman had never talked to her before. Bonnie wondered vaguely what kind of connection could exist between the evolving dream and her current situation. A lot of questions needed to be resolve and there were all being meticulously written down.

_Why everything felt so familiar even if I didn't know where I was going? What kind of dark creature was attacking me? Who was that woman? Was there really someone waiting for me? Who was that "he"?_

As the good witch she was, Bonnie believed in the importance of dreams and the meaning of their message but she was still too weak to figure out what her brain and her magic were trying to tell her. Finding her own self again after the blood disease was hard enough for now, and it surely hasn't been an easy task.

Even if her memory hadn't been erased, she couldn't quite remember the past few days accurately, and that made her felt really confused most of the time. It was all there, actually, but it seemed more like a blur than a real memory.

The witch looked at the notebook and sighed. She had decided to start a little diary once her conscience had been recovered three days ago. She needed to put all the pieces together to understand what was going on because, for some reason, the blood transference she had been told about didn't feel a good enough explanation for what had happened to her.

She started to revise her notes absently.

_I was trapped in my own mind, unable to escape my own thoughts and feelings that continually held me back from everything I love._

The forest, the taste of blood, the water. The fear of death that was soon replaced by the pain and some kind of unusual thirst she could remember too well.

_My own dark feelings._

Then her mind jumped like and exhalation to a bed on fire.

_It was Damon all around and I felt powerful like never in my life._

A couple more pages and the part when she hurt her friends was there. It had been the most hard to write but such feelings needed to be analyzed as well in order to prevent herself as much as she could from that kind of transformation again.

_The lust for power was making me crazy. I made Elena responsible for my frustrations._

After her attempted murder of the vampires and the awful things she said to Elena, her conscience had been an empty hole until she woke up again in her usual self inside of a cell. The only thing she could remember of those days was dreaming. Her recurring dream that was repeating itself as much as was evolving into something she felt it was important.

" _He is waiting for you."_

Even if she couldn't understand what it was yet.

Still too weak for big efforts, Bonnie felt abruptly tired. Her eyes closed again of their own accord once, twice, and she needed a long moment to gather enough strength to return to the real world. Then, she put the notebook back in its place and looked around the cell that was actually a room.

Since the witch had regained consciousness and refused to leave the cell until the treatment was over, Elena and Caroline had been trying to change her mind. The night before, they had come to visit her again right after Damon with an idea.

"You will be locked if that's your decision but not in here."

If she wanted to be shut up, then one of the guest rooms of the Salvatore house will be her prison. The door would be locked the whole time and the routine with the vervain wouldn't change a bit, but she would be more comfortable there the next couple of days. Until the end of the treatment and the entire nightmare.

Bonnie had accepted the offer, relieved to leave the cell without putting her friends at risk. She knew that to remain enclosed while being still powerless was a weird decision but she was afraid of herself and her own dark instincts that hadn't completely disappeared. She just didn't feel prepared.

The alarm clock startled her as she realized it was already eight p.m. She got out of bed and took a long shower in the private bathroom the room had. The breakfast and the vervain dosage were already waiting on the coffee table so Elena or Caroline should have been there maybe an hour ago, while she was still sleeping.

Feeling more clear-headed after the shower, Bonnie took the vervain religiously, a cup of coffee and grabbed her agenda. She was tracing an early morning study plan to recover the lost high school classes now that she could use her books and her laptop again. Routine would prevent her from going crazy inside that closed room, and she needed to feel like a human being again as soon as possible. There would be time for unnatural issues later.

The witch looked at the clock again while sitting on the desktop chair and suddenly, everything seemed so odd.

Damon should have been already there.

She stared at the door for a minute and then, she looked at the clock again. Maybe he wasn't coming after all. He didn't have to and she had been the first one to insist of not needing a babysitter. Still, he had said he would come.

Bonnie wondered in which moment she had decided to trust the word of a vampire and a bittersweet smile escaped from her lips. For the first time since her imprisonment started, she felt strangely alone.

During the days she had spent confined, her friends had been guarding her the whole time. Elena, Caroline, Stefan. As far as she could remember, their company felt insufferable, being her mind twisted and her heart corrupted.

Elena and Stefan were the moral lesson, a constant appeal to her reason and her good feelings. Always talking about good and evil, trying to make her react and to regain the right track. Caroline, on the other hand, was the other side of the picture, acting like Bonnie had just an awful cold and needed some distraction. She could talk for hours about the boring high school classes, the handsome new teacher or the new fashion trends without caring if she was being completely ignored.

And then it was Damon. He just sat right next to her in silence. Sometimes reading a book or listening some music, never trying to convince her of anything, never talking nonsense. He just was there, standing. In her lucid moments, when she could speak, it was even refreshing to argue with someone that didn't seem to be afraid of her dark side. Somehow, Bonnie knew he was the one who could handle it.

"My heart will be always darker than yours."

He had said it in a whisper. Two days ago. When she was feeling blameworthy for what she had done and had refused to leave the cell.

"What?"

Damon had been the only one to support her decision because he didn't trust her yet and still, she had really found a strange kind of support in those words that were still circling in her head like a plea.

"What you have done, whatever you think you could have done it doesn't matter. My heart will be always darker than yours. There's no condemn for you in this house, Bonnie."

"You should give yourself more credit, Damon. You saved my life and that was enterly up to you. You could let me just die but you didn't."

She was wondering again why he had sounded so melancholic, why he had looked so exhausted while saying all those things and why she had been so worried about it when the click of a key turning in a lock startled her.

First, there was a soft knock, then the door opened and, after a brief moment, Damon filled the room with his presence.

He took a couple of seconds to look around before glancing at her. The witch was holding her breath without realizing.

"So, I love what you've done with the place."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as a response, smiling a little. The eighth day of his confinement had finally started but now it had become less lonely.


	10. Fourteen Days II

**Fourteen Days** **II**

_Go and cut all my wires._

…

**Second Week**

_**Nine** _

The cup filled with blood was comfortably placed between Damon's lips and Bonnie got distracted for a moment.

"Stop doing that."

The vampire was reading one of her ancient magic books Elena brought to her the night before and he seemed really absorb by it. He barely looked back at her.

"Doing what?"

"The blood. Stop savor it, it's disgusting."

Damon's eyebrow rose for a moment. Then, he emptied his cup at a single draught and put it back on the table, smiling. She groaned.

"Great. You make me want to puke now."

His smile widened.

"Think about it as if it was tomato juice."

Bonnie feigned retching but the vampire just shrugged, looking back at the book without really paying attention to her protest. After a moment of silence, she glanced at the empty cup once more.

"How can you do it?" Her heart was accelerating in her chest while facing Damon inquisitive eyes again. She hesitated before finished the question. "How can you… control the hunger?"

Genuinely amused at her curiosity, the vampire closed the book to focus all his attention on the witch for the first time in the whole morning.

"I can't." His finger was brushing the empty cup of blood as it was burning like fire. "I just deal with it."

Suddenly, Bonnie felt a little overwhelmed by the seriousness of his voice and her eyes lowered. She tried a soft smile.

"That sounds like what an addict would say in a therapy session…"

Damon burst a laugh and her cheeks blushed abruptly.

"Blood is the worst addiction, witch. Trust me, I have known them all."

Her tone was playful again but his eyes were still watching her inquiringly.

"I'm still powerless. You could kill me right now if you wanted."

It wasn't a provocation, just simple facts. Damon seemed to think about it for a second.

"Yes, I could. But where would be the fun in that?"

A deliberate glance to her neckline and a big smile and she felt exposed, but he wasn't trying to make her feel any fear, quite the contrary, and that was a change she couldn't have expected in a thousand years.

Witches and vampires were possibly the most antagonistic creatures in the whole supernatural word she had recently discovered. The Salvatore brothers and all of their kind represented the destruction of the things she loved, and that's why she had been determined to fight against them, or at least to not to help them with their purposes. It was the call of her lineage and she must respect the memory of her family. But Elena was her family too and things got really complicated the moment she felt in love with Stefan and all the darkness Bonnie wanted to protect her from started to threaten their lives.

The witch had been fighting side by side with her natural enemy for her friends' safety but she had never believed in any good intentions coming from their part and she had never understood Elena's feelings of compassion and love for the vampires.

"I think I can understand it now."

Damon leaned closer, he was visibly disconcerted.

"I think you can't."

He was talking about the blood, of course, but she wasn't. Bonnie had felt that taste in her mouth before: salty, ferrous. But, fortunately, it wasn't in her nature to be attracted by it, so the vampire's blood dependence was something really disturbing for her. However, she knew one thing for sure now.

"I felt the darkness, Damon. It was cold and it was lonely and I was falling in a deep black hole of hate and misery…I was…I was going to kill my friends just to satisfy my lust for power."

Bonnie shivered at the memory, but she was looking firmly at Damon. The vampire seemed as surprised as she was of her sincerity, but some things needed to be said.

"No one is blaming you for that, Bonnie."

She took a deep breath, her lips trembling a little.

"I know. But I did what I did and I couldn't fight against it."

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Well, it's not that easy. Some of us have needed a hundred years just to  _want_ to learn how to do it."

"But you do it." Her thoughts just keep bursting forth from her mouth. "You, Stefan, Caroline... You fight against your dark instincts every day…"Her voice lowered a little. "I understand now how hard it must be."

Once Bonnie stopped talking, she felt weird and vulnerable but strangely relieved. Damon was still watching her closely, but his expression had changed again, and now he seemed pleased.

"Wait a second… Was that a compliment?"

The witch instantly flushed red. Words piled up in her throat as she felt like a child who had been caught stealing candy.

"No it wasn't."

Damon started to laugh.

"Hell yes. It was definitely a compliment."

"Oh, shut up."

He was smirking at her, raising her eyebrows high and the warm and friendly feeling of the moment was certainly disconcerting for Bonnie.

Witches and vampires were enemies by nature and the two of them had already tried to kill each other a couple of times as a proof of the antagonism that had been there for hundreds of years. That was exactly how it was supposed to be and she had always thought that a couple of good actions from his part weren't enough to change that.

"Bonnie Bennet paying a compliment to a vampire like me, huh?" She rolled her eyes before Damon pretentious smile. "What is this? The end of the world?

She looked at him in silence for a second. After all what had happened, how could she possibly forget their entire heritage of death and revenge just to be her friend?

"Maybe it is."

_**Ten** _

She didn't know how long she had been sat there with her eyes closed in front of her algebra homework but, when she opened them again, Damon was in front of her, leaning on the door frame of the room.

"Hello there."

Bonnie blinked heavily a couple of times and took a deep breath.

"How long have you been here?"

Her voice sounded quite sleepy and far away. She closed the boring book and settled herself in the armchair.

"Long enough to know that you need to get out of this room now." He pushed the door with one gentle touch to left it wide open. "Let's go."

The witch needed a couple of seconds to assimilate what he was proposing. She looked at the open door first, then she looked at Damon, and back to the door again. She felt a sudden shot of panic.

"I can't."

"Of course you can." Damon went straight to her and took her left arm to help her up from the chair. Protest not being allowed. "The treatment is almost over and you are still powerless. You are not going to hurt anyone."

But Bonnie was frozen. She had spent too many days inside the Salvatore Mansion's walls and she felt terrified of going outside all of a sudden. The witch was still founding it hard to trust herself again after all that had happened.

"Come on, I've got something you don't want to miss."

She frowned. His enigmatic smile appeared in front of her eyes and the way he said those words, that smile and the fact that she had been enclosed for too long, were making curiosity stronger than fear.

"What thing?"

Damon shrugged while turning around to walk his way out of the room.

"You better come and see it yourself, witch."

After a brief moment of more pondering, Bonnie finally let her doubts go and followed him. Her legs were shaking.

…

The medieval fair was placed on the outskirts of the town and Damon drove her there.  _A Journey to a time of kings, queen and knights in shining armor_ was it slogan and it seemed very appropriate at just one glance.

The streets were lined with stores and stalls where independent vendors were selling medieval and Renaissance themed handcrafts, clothing, books, and artworks; and between the stages, there were plenty of costumed entertainers performing here and there, musical and theatrical acts and festival food.

Bonnie thought it was a beautiful place but it wasn't the first time she had visit a medieval fair, so she wasn't as amazed of being there as the vampire had insinuated. The witch was going to show him her disappointment when Damon pointed out a small stall.

"It's right there. I asked the seller to keep it for me."

"To keep what?"

The vampire was leading her through the crowd, ignoring her questions. Once they got there, the seller recognized Damon instantly and, after an exchange of nice words, the old woman gave him a carefully wrapped box. When Bonnie opened it, she couldn't believe what she was holding in her hands.

"Oh my God."

Bonnie looked amazed at Damon and he started to talk hurriedly.

"It's one of the books Elena brought to you, isn't it? I found it by accident yesterday and I thought you needed a better copy."

It was Eliphas Levi's  _Dogma and Ritual of High Magic._ Twenty two chapters devoted to the  _Major Arcana_ , the twenty two trump cards of the tarot. Bonnie loved that book. She had a copy inherited from her grandmother but it was badly damaged and some parts had been lost. Her heart was beating hard in her chest.

"I don't know what to say."

Damon shrugged, he seemed a little uncomfortable.

"You don't have to say anything… Just don't use those spells against me."

She nodded in agreement.

"Deal."

The witch found their way back home too short when Damon stopped the car outside the Salvatore Mansion and smiled her goodbye.

Her room felt like a prison more than ever.

_**Eleven** _

It was 3 a.m. when Bonnie woke up suddenly, her pulse racing, her entire body sweating. She put her hand over her chest, where a second before there were blood and pain.

_"_ _You have to fight now. He is waiting for you."_

The mysterious woman that was saying those words night after night wasn't real either but her nightmare was becoming more realistic each time and she was having trouble sleeping.

Bonnie got out of bed and, after a cold shower; she decided to take a walk around the house. Since her friends no longer considered necessary to enclosed her, the door of her room was unlocked, so she put a denim jacket on over her pajamas and walked down.

Everyone else was sleeping and the house was in complete silence. Bonnie went to the kitchen first, searching for something sweet to calm her anxiety. She was about to take a couple of chocolate cookies and a glass of milk when she heard a noise coming from the living room. The witch felt helpless without her powers for a moment, while thinking about the possibility of a potential threat coming, but then she heard a clicking of glasses and a laugh and the curiosity caught her.

Tying not to make a sound, she left her midnight food in the kitchen and walked along the hallway. The living room light was off but she could hear voices whispering coming from there. Bonnie pressed herself against the wall on the other side of the door and carefully peeked out through the frame.

Damon was there, lying on the coach and he wasn´t alone. A young and pretty blonde girl was with him and they seemed to be having a great time together. Her heart started to beat painfully faster. They were drinking, and kissing and laughing, and Bonnie felt heat rising in her cheeks when the girl sat on Damon's lap and the vampire brushed his lips across her neck. Then, the sudden urge to get out of there immediately slapped her when they started to get undress. Unfortunately she wasn't as quiet as she should have been and Damon saw her leaving in a hurry.

"Bonnie?" The witch heard his voice right behind her but she just walked quicker. "Bonnie! Wait!"

He caught up with her as she was running up the stairs, blocking her way. He had his shirt off and lipstick marks on his neck.

"Let me pass, Damon!"

She yelled a bit too loud, barely looking at him. She was feeling angry and embarrassed at the same time and she didn't know why. Her hands were shaking.

"What's going on? Are you ok? You are not in the room…"

She was trying to move away from him, but Damon was grabbing her by the arms.

"I'm fine! Just let me go!"

The witch tried to look resolutely at him, and after a few seconds of intense gaze, the vampire finally released her. He was remaining close, though.

"What are you doing up so late and hanging around the house?" His tone wasn't accusatory but worried. "You sure you are ok?"

She took a deep breath, trying to sound calmer.

"I'm ok. I couldn't sleep, that's all." He was still too close, not really convinced. His piercing eyes, his bare chest and his dark hair disheveled were suffocating her. Bonnie was really confused by the feeling and she pulled back a little. "I'm going back to bed now. Sorry to interrupt you."

As Damon was momentarily taken aback by her last words, she could finally make her way through the stairs and move towards her room. After a moment, his voice sounded right behind her again.

"Listen, Bonnie. I don't know what you saw or what you think you saw but I just…"

"I didn't see anything, Damon." She cut him off quickly, turning around to look at him. "And I don't care."

The vampire took a moment to look deeply at her.

"You sound like you do."

She let out a nervous giggle. The whole situation was surpassing her.

"Oh,  _please_. Don't make me laugh." He was moving toward her and she stepped back until her body found the door frame. She was trying not to shutter. "I just hope she isn't your midnight snack… Aside from that you can do anything you want."

"Can I?

His eyes were all around her and she felt trapped. The witch saw herself reflected in them. Her voice trembling, her hands shaking, her heavy breathing.

"Damon?" A shrill voice startled them. "What are you doing?"

Bonnie moved immediately apart. They had forgotten about the blonde girl, and now she was staring at them and shouting from downstairs. The vampire moved away as well, safety space recovered between them. He tried to say something but Bonnie talked first.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. He is all yours."

Avoiding Damon's gaze, she stepped into the room. He tried to follow her but she had regained the little common sense she had left.

"Bonnie…"

"Good night, Damon. My apologies to the blonde."

She shut the door under his nose, feeling like an idiot.

_**Twelve** _

It was an unexpected hot night and the windows in her room were open. Bonnie was sitting in front of the biggest one, her eyes closed while feeling the gentle breeze brushing on her face.

It had been a weird day. The incident with Damon was making her feel awkward, even if it had been just a silly encounter that the rest of the house wasn't even aware of. But the fact that the vampire hadn't show in the whole morning wasn't helping. Thankfully, she had only two vervain doses left and then the treatment will be over. In two days she could go home being completely sure of her recovered self and regain her powers at last.

She was wishing it more than ever.

Bonnie was finally relaxing with that thought when she noticed a ripple in the air and heard a flapping. She opened her eyes just in time to see how the crow slipped clumsily into the room. The witch jumped up from the chair.

Between one blink and the next, Damon appeared in front of her, rolling along the floor. He hit her body hard against the table.

"Damon! What the hell?"

It took him a couple of seconds to react. Then he stared to laugh feverishly. When Boonie approached to him, she caught a whiff of Bourbon and all the nerves in her body started working like an alarm system.

"Are you drunk?"

He stood up with difficulty, still laughing.

"Not drunk enough."

Bonnie was angry and confused.

"What are you doing here?"

He spread out his hands and shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Damon!"

"I don't know, Bonnie!" Words burst violently from his mouth, silencing her protest, and neither of them moved or talked for a few seconds. Finally, the vampire threw himself upon the bed, lowering his voice a little. "I just keep coming…" He seemed suddenly tired. "Why do I keep coming?"

The witch felt a shiver run down her spine. That question had been floating between them since she regained her sanity and his company was no longer necessary. She swallowed past the lump in her throat to give him and herself the easy answer.

"Elena asked for it and you would do anything for her. You told me."

Damon closed his eyes and sighed.

"I would do anything for her and she knows it."

Bonnie frowned for a moment.

"That should have sounded a little more comforting."

The vampire chucked. He stood up from the bed and looked at Bonnie with sleepy eyes.

"It's not always a good as it seems. To prove that you are trying to do the right thing all the time is very tired."

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"All the time?"

The vampire's sharp smile shined.

"Well…most of the time."He tousled his hair for a moment before continuing. "I want to apologize for last night."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I have."

Her eyes narrowed.

"You really think Elena will love you if you prove her that you are a good guy, don't you?"

Damon took a couple of steps toward her, letting out a short laugh.

"I know it's a bit more complicated than just being a good guy…but I owe her the try." She looked at him intrigued and waited for a clearer answer. "You know, the whole chaos and bleeding and death…she thinks I'm capable of better things. No one has showed that faith in me in a long time. I owe her for that."

"Even if she never comes to love you as you expect?"

Bonnie thought the conversation was becoming too intimate but neither of them seemed to want to stop it, and she had always been curious about Damon's love obsession for her best friend. Damon smiled turned wistful and she wondered how much vulnerable a vampire could be.

"For a vampire like me love was never a blessing anyway, so it would be nothing new."

The sound of his rough voice was very distracting. She blinked a few times to force his eyes to focus.

"It shouldn't be complicated." She glanced down at her feet and took a breath. Words seemed to come out easily then. "To be loved by someone. It shouldn't be so complicated. Just...you know, it should come along naturally."

Her eyes meet his again.

"Maybe you are right."

"Then, why are you insisting?"

Damon took a few steps more towards her, his piercing eyes sparkled.

"Because I remember how it felt to be loved." She became even more aware of the vampire shameless proximity and her heart soared. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "And it felt  _so damn good_."

Bonnie was feeling his lips almost touching her skin and her world started spinning around. He looked deeply into her eyes once again and then he brushed her hair from her neck with a gentle touch.

"Damon…what are you  _doing_?"

"Hell if I know..."

He waited a couple of second for some kind of rejection from her part but she didn't move. His hand was stroking her chin and her lips were trembling; all her body was shaking now. He leaned closer and when his lips touched hers, Bonnie realized with astonishment how much she had been waiting for that kiss since their last night encounter.

It was gentle and slow at first, then the pressure between their bodies grew as they hugged each other tightly closer. His fingers tangled in her hair, her arms urgently placed around his body. Their mouths wanting, searching, tasting. And setting the world on fire.

It may have been just a few seconds or all eternity of madness before Bonnie broke the kiss to breathe and to regain her sanity, her eyes still closed for a moment.

When she opened them again, he was gone.

_**Thirteen** _

_She slumped to the floor, her chest bleeding profusely with a big cut on it. She thought she was about to die when a woman who couldn't see well but who seemed very familiar swept into the room and knelt next to her._

" _Don't worry. I heard the call."_

_She tried to speak but her chest was hurting too much. The woman took her hand._

" _You have to fight now. He is waiting for you."_

_She closed her eyes for a second, fighting for breath. When she opened them again, the woman and the blood were gone._

_She was standing in the middle of an empty and dark room except for the faint glow of light she could see seeping under the door. She walked toward it and after a moment of hesitation, she opened it._

_The light blinded her for a few seconds. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the light, and then she looked around._

_She was in the middle of a forest now, the same place where she had been poisoned. She took a couple of steps back and glanced around to follow what seemed the sound of some water falling down. She walked for a while in that direction until a bathtub appeared in front of her._

_She could see two silhouettes too. She gave a start when she got closer and saw that one of them was a young girl that was almost drowning inside the bathtub. She approached a little more to them to see the dark haired man that was holding the girl better but she couldn't watch either of their faces clearly._

_She spoke to the man._

" _What are you doing?"_

_He had beautiful blue eyes._

" _Saving her life."_

Bonnie woke up suddenly again. Her body was sweating, her mouth was dry. She got up to open the window and breathe some air, and her mind floated to the night before, with the memory of Damon kiss still burning in her lips.

_**Fourteen** _

Bonnie looked at her empty last vervain dose and sighed. The treatment was over. She will be at home soon and, in a few hours, her life would be the same as usual after such a long time. She felt a knot in her stomach at the thought, her body shaking a little.

Damon hasn't even appeared to see her since that night.

The witch took a deep breath. Her room was impregnated with his presence and she needed to get out of there. She opened the small suitcase Elena had brought to her and started to collect her things.

She would feel better once she regained her powers, she was sure of it. She could forget about Damon and the whole damn kiss that was giving her no rest. Bonnie had been thinking about it for the last two days and she was decided to do something with those feeling that were making her crazy.

She took a couple of her ancient books between her hands.

Leaving the Salvatore Mansion will help her to ride the memory of those feelings. That was the first step in her plan.

Her magic would do the rest.


	11. House of Bourbon

**House of Bourbon**

_Ways to (not) forget a kiss_

_\---_

The liquor burned his throat after the last swallow and the vampire shook his head for a second, then he filled his glass again.

The roadhouse was almost empty that night and he was glad for it. Damon had been driven aimlessly for a while, dangerously fast until his thirst became unbearable. He had ended up in that dark and dirty place a couple of hours ago, maybe a thousand miles away from home.

The bartender glanced at him for a moment, raising his eyebrows with surprise when he realized the second bottle of whisky was almost empty. Damon raised his glass towards him, making a silent toast in his honor, and drank again.

Suddenly, he saw Bonnie's read and tasty lips at the bottom of his empty glass.

_Damn._

Damon blinked a couple of times.

"Let me tell you something I've learned after more of twenty years behind this bar". The old man was right in front of him, cleaning a couple of glasses. "Whiskey won't fix your heart, son."

The vampire chuckled.

"I don't have a heart."

It was an acid response, but the bartender didn't seem impressed. He leaned a little over him and his voice lowered.

"I have seen lots of broken ones, boy. I know how it looks like."

Damon looked at him with ethylic confusion.

"No, you're wrong. I'm not…I mean, she isn't…"

He took a deep breath, feeling his throat dry. The old man smiled at him.

"Well, it was a really good whiskey to through it away if she didn't deserve it."

The vampire glanced at his empty glass and rubbed his aching temples with a pained grimace.

"You don't understand. It's…complicated".

"Try me."

Damon looked back at him, thinking about it for a moment.

_What the hell._

"Fine. Let's say is a classic  _boy meets girl_  story in which  _the boy_  is a vampire and  _the girl_  is a witch and they try to kill each other a couple of times while trying to protect the girl's best friend that boy used to like but is in love with his vampire young brother. Then the boy helps the girl with some psychotic trauma and they become short of friends and maybe the boy likes her now and he is becoming crazy because vampires and witches, the end of the world and blah, blah, blah." He took a deep breath. "You know what I mean?"

After a moment of silence, the old man burst out laughing.

"Well, at least someone thinks it's funny."

The bartender filled Damon's glass and grabbed another one for him.

"There you go, son."

They drank together.

"Now fix it."

"What?"

"Believe it or not, I've heard stranger things in this place, and what I've learnt is that there's always a way to make it work."

"Aren't you listening? The end of the world.  _I mean it_."

The old man smiled patiently at him with disbelief.

"Let me ask you something. Where is this enigmatic girl right now?"

Damon sighed.

"Well, she is dealing with some…issues at the moment."

"Then why are you here?"

* * *

Bonnie was in the middle of the living room, shivering a little. The treatment was over and she was coming home at last. After all those crazy days, her body and mind needed a real rest, and she was ready for it.

The witch looked at her suitcase one more time, checking things to make sure she didn't forget anything, and took a deep breath before going downstairs. There was just one thing left for her to do before leaving.

"Ready?"

Elena was holding his hand.

* * *

Stefan appeared right next to him when Damon crossed the door of the house with a painful hangover.

"We haven't seen you in three days."

"Shhhh. Not so loud."

"What the hell is going on?"

Damon took of his sunglasses and put them in his jacket pocket while walking inside the house.

"Just…leave me alone."

He felt really tired for any kind of conversation with his inquisitive brother, but Stefan followed him anyway.

"Well, you are just in time."

Damon turned around to look at him. Stefan smiled mockingly for a second.

"In time for what?"

* * *

"We need you."

Bonnie was in the middle of the living room shivering a little. Elena and Caroline where also there.

"I don't care. She is alive and recovered. Debt sold."

He was trying so hard to not look at Bonnie and get away from there as soon as possible.

"Please, Damon." Elena was standing in front of him. "You know what happened the last time. We don't know the side effects of this potion. You have to stay."

Damon sighed noisily. It was the last step to Bonnie's recovery or whatever. She was about to drink the potion to have her powers back and with the last one, she almost knocked down the Salvatore mansion and everyone inside.

"Fine, I'll help. I really like this house."

His eyes met Bonnie's for a second and then she looked away. His throat felt dry.

_Damn Bonnie._

Damn her eyes. Damn her soft skin. Damn the sweet taste of her blood.

_Damn the kiss._

Elena gave the potion to her.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. After a moment she drank it all.

* * *

Damon woke up lying on the floor and feeling numb all over.

_What the hell?_

He looked around trying to focus. He was still in his house but the place was a complete mess. It seems like a tornado had a party inside those walls. He saw her brother waking up next to him.

"What the hell?"

"The potion."

Damon was still trying to focus but it was all clear. The magic had been released for a moment without control when Bonnie took the potion and all hell broke loose for a second like the first time.

_Bonnie_.

She was next to Elena in the middle of the living room, still unconscious, they weren't moving a bit. He tried to stand up, his body aching. Damon heard Caroline complaining near Stefan.

Suddenly, the large pendant lighting started to crack over the girls' head.

"Damn."

Damon was near enough to help them but the heavy lamp was about to fall at any minute, then he realized that he couldn't move away both girls on time.

"Stefan!"

* * *

Bonnie opened her eyes feeling a warm contact over her body.

"Damon?"

The vampire was lying on top on her, grabbing her arms firmly. He seemed worried.

"Hey."

After a moment of confusion, Bonnie sat up on the ground. She was feeling dizzy.

"What happened?"

" _Avra Cadavra_  and all that shit." Damon smiled a little. "Next time you made a potion make sure you don't want to kill the whole town in the process."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She looked around in astonishment. "Is everybody alright?"

Stefan nodded.

"We're fine, don't worry." He was standing next to Elena, who wasn't fully recovered. Caroline was trying to clean up a little. "I think it was time to redecorate."

Bonnie smiled at them but tears started rolling down her checks. Damon was still there, her hands grabbing her arms softly. His blue eyes seemed bigger than ever.

"Are you ok?"

"Am I?"

He tried to wash some tears with his fingers but Bonnie broke the contact before he could do it. She wanted some distance. She was feeling confused about a lot of thing but she still had a plan. After a moment, she put herself together and stood up. Damon was about to say something when Caroline approached them.

"So, are we having our witch back in town at last or what?"

Bonnie smiled at her and focused on a broken candle that was near them. After a moment, the fire appeared.

Caroline jumped and hugged her tight. Bonnie could see Stefan clapping and Elena, fully awake now, smiling softly.

When Caroline let her go, Damon was gone.

* * *

It took her awhile to find it. She had spent the whole afternoon searching for books and spells without result and the answer was right in front of her eyes.

_Dogma and Ritual of High Magic._

The book Damon gave her.

The irony of the situation was almost cruel. Bonnie smiled briefly and shook her head, throwing her doubts away. She had a plan and she was going to follow it. She took a deep breath. The spell was a little more complex that she thought but nothing impossible. A couple of days will be enough to solve it. She started to read the instructions more one time.

_Page 156_

_How to forget a feeling_


	12. The Vampire Revelation

**The Vampire Revelation**

_Those halcyon days when we didn't mean anything for each other_

_\---_

The cemetery was quiet as always and Damon was trying to enjoy the silence as much as he could-eyes closed, breathe steady-. He used to go there from time to time, to think and to find some peace of mind, but it wasn't really working that day.

He snorted in frustration looking at the angel of stone that was next to him.

"What's wrong with me?"

He heard a couple of steps approaching.

"I've been wondering the same thing for centuries, brother."

Stefan appeared right in front of him.

"It was a private conversation." He closed his eyes again. "What are you doing here?"

"It took me a while to find you." His brother looked around for a second before sitting next to him. "I thought maybe you need to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"You know… feelings." Stefan hesitated for a second. " _New_  feelings."

Damon snorted harder than before.

"Please, whatever it is, don't."

"Oh, you know what it is."

The vampire cautiously opened his eyes one more time. Stefan was showing a big smile. Damon stood up abruptly, his stomach aching.

"I don't know what you're talking about and I don't want to know it."

But Stefan wasn't listening.

"How is it possible? When did it start?"

His younger brother was clearly laughing at him and it was really upsetting.

"Shut up. No new feelings. Nothing has started. This conversation is over."

Damon started walking fast to get out of there but Stefan was following.

"Say what you want. I saw it."

He stopped suddenly to face his brother, anger and frustration rising inside his chest.

"You saw nothing."

Stefan looked calmly at him while crossing his arms.

"The pendant lighting, remember?" Damon's blue eyes sharpened. "It was about to fall. Bonnie and Elena were in danger and you asked for my help. Then you just threw yourself over Bonnie's body to move her away without thinking twice." He was talking slowly, as if he wanted to make sure his words were been heart properly.

"So what? Bonnie was closer."

"You are not fooling anyone, brother. You made a choice, and you chose Boonie  _over Elena_."

Damon's anger and frustration disappeared in that moment, and the one thing left was a strange feeling of confusion. Stefan put affectionately his hand over his brother's shoulder.

"We are all very aware of what Elena means to you and still, in a dangerous situation like that, against all the damn odds,  _you choose_   _Boonie_." Stefan chuckled. "I don't know what's going on or…"

"Stop."

"…how is that possible but…"

"Stop talking  _now_."

"…you fell for a witch." Stefan smiled a little and Damon took some deep breath. "I think you really need to talk about it."

The argument was so solid that he couldn't even deny the evidence.

"Let's go find something to drink."

* * *

Bonnie dreamt about Damon one last time. She knew now that it was Damon the man that was coming to save her in that bloody mansion. She could recognize him at last. All those dreams she was having maybe it was just her conscience trying to say to her what was happening with her life at the moment, but it didn't matter. She was going to end all that craziness that night.

Bonnie leaned toward the small altar she had been preparing with the things that were requested for the magic.

Something essential: her own blood.

Something old: her grandmother's necklace.

Something given: a piece of paper of the book Damon gave her.

Something stolen: raven feathers.

All of them were things associated with Damon. Bonnie had been memorizing the words and the only thing left was the moon. A full moon was needed to make it work and that was the night. She only had to wait a couple of minutes.

Bonnie opened the book to be ready but it slammed shut immediately in her face.

"What the hell? She felt a shivering and some familiar presence near her. "Who are you?"

The candlelight trembled.

"I hear the call, but it seems that you didn't."

She could she her now, right in front of her.

"Grams?" It was mostly like a shadow but it was her. "You  _hear the call…?_ Bonnie hesitated for a second _. "_ The woman in my dream…it was you?"

Grams nodded.

"You were suffering and I could feel it. If you are lucky you can break some barriers and break through from time to time during a couple of minutes."

Bonnie was really glad to see her grandmother even if it was just like some kind of ghost, but she was also feeling very confused.

"But now…how…"

"Because you are about to make a terrible mistake with that spell. You are playing with feelings, Bonnie. That's a dangerous magic."

"I know how it works. I know how to do it."

Grams showed her a sad smile.

"You know nothing about the consequences, Bonnie. You could forget feelings that make you the person you are now. You could forget about friendship, about all the good times, about love. You can't erase just one feeling because they are all connected."

"I know but it has to be done."

"Are you willing to take the risk just because you are confused?"

Bonnie took a deep breath. Some tears started to cross her face.

"No, you don't understand. I'm willing to take the risk because  _I'm not_."

Grams seemed surprised for a second.

"So you love him."

Bonnie was trying to contain a wave of tears with little success."

"It has to stop now."

The vision of Grams started to tremble a little.

"As much as I could hate the idea of my granddaughter loving a vampire, that's not the solution."

"Then tell me, please."

Bonnie was shaking. Her chest hurting hard.

"Oh, my little Bonnie." Grams was fading away slowly while trying to touch her cheek. "The heart is hard to understand even for a witch. But you should always follow it."

She disappeared with the last word, leaving Bonnie with a big feeling of loneliness.

"Grams?"

The supernatural channel her grandmother was using or whatever was closed again. After a couple of minutes, Bonnie washed away her tears and drew back the curtain to see the beautiful full moon.

"Sorry, Grams. It has to be done."

Sitting down in front of the altar, Bonnie opened the book again. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Just when she was going to start she felt another presence.

It wasn't Grams this time. She opened her eyes. Damon was right in front of her.

"Could you tell your grandmother to stop playing Ghost with me, please? I hate that movie."

Bonnie tried to say something but she could just bubble. He looked around for a second.

"What the hell is going on here?"


	13. The Vampire Revelation (II)

**The Vampire Revelation (II)**

After a moment of confusion, Bonnie was able to speak again, her voice trembling a little. Damon was really there and, unfortunately, he looked nothing like a ghost.

"You saw my grandmother?"

He nodded.

"She just appeared right in front of me a couple of minutes ago in the middle of the street. She was looking good for a non-living, by the way. A little pale, maybe."

Bonnie was trying to focus in that crazy situation despite her noisy heartbeat.

"What did she want?"

She asked it anyway; even when the answer was clear after her own meeting with Grams.

"Well, she was saying something like  _go to see my Bonnie now or I'll haunt you forever."_ He said the last words with spooky voice. "She is a very charming woman."

Bonnie couldn't believe her grandmother did just that. As much as she loved her, things were complicating enough without supernatural interferences. She could understand Grams' attempt to persuade her before, but now she was forcing her to talk with Damon  _directly_ and that was too much.

_Thank you, Grams._

Bonnie sighed.

"She seemed worried."

Damon sounded a little worried too, a fact that she was trying to ignore.

"Well, I'm fine. You can go now."

But Damon hadn't planned to leave so soon. He pointed to the small altar.

"What is all this?"

"Nothing." Bonnie closed the book abruptly and stood up. "Please, just go."

Her voice was trembling again. Damon took a couple of steps towards her and she felt her pulse rising.

"Sheila called me. She is dead and she hates me but still she wanted me to come here and see you right away." He was looking very cautiously at her. " _She_   _hates me_ , Boonie, and she came backfrom the non-living witchy afterlife place or whatever to  _talked to me_. Don't tell me is nothing."

Bonnie felt more burning tears wanting to come out when Damon took one raven feather. He lowered his voice while trying to put all the pieces together.

"What kind of magic are you doing?"

"Don't worry. It won't hurt anyone." She hesitated a little with the last words. The book didn't mention anything about how the spell could affect the person you wanted to forget. But Damon was a vampire after all. He could handle whatever kind of confusion he felt once the spell was done. It couldn't be worse than that. She tried to regain her confidence. "It's something I need to do for myself."

The vampire sighed is disbelief.

"It will hurt you. Otherwise Sheila would have never showed."

Bonnie tried a small smile.

"She is just overreacting a little."

After a couple of inquisitive seconds, Damon spoke again.

"Show me what the spell is for, and I'll leave you alone."

Bonnie sighed. Damn that stubborn vampire. After a moment of silence, she opened the book without looking at it and showed it to him. The vampire started to read. His eyebrow rose.

"So you want to make a spell to…stop baldness?"

She had chosen some page of the book at random.

"You never know."

Bonnie almost laughed while saying it.

"All right then." Damon showed her a really big inocent smile and then, with a fast movement, he took the book away from her. "I'm taking the book with me."

"No, you are not!" She tried to catch it but it was too late. "Oh, for God's sake, Damon! I'm not a child!"

"Then tell me the truth!"

"Don't make me use the magic against you, Damon!"

They struggle for a few seconds until she realized the absurdity of it and she stopped fighting.

"Stay with the damn book if that's what you want." Her expression changed suddenly. "I can do it myself."

She took a couple of steps back to expose herself to the moonlight and took some breath.

"Bonnie, don't."

She remembered the spell well enough. Her mouth started to whisper an enigmatic plea. Damon tried to move but he felt trapped by the energy that was filling the room with each word.

"Damn!" He looked at the book. It was the book he gave her. "What is this spell for?"

Suddenly, the book opened in his arms as a response, and Damon knew he was reading the right page this time.

_How to forget a feeling_

"What the hell? What are you trying to forget? Bonnie!"

But she was in the middle of some trance caused by the spell and she didn't listen. Damon threw down the book and put all his energy on moving his body to her. Raven fathers were flying around him. Bonnie was starting to shake.

"Bonnie, stop!"

With one last effort, Damon managed to grab her arm. He felt a violent shake and everything went black.

* * *

When the darkness passed, Damon found himself still grabbing Bonnie's arm but they were no longer in her house. The floor of the dark mansion where they were standing felt cold and he could sense some unnatural presence all over the place.

"What happened?"

Bonnie was looking at the dark corridor that was right in front of them.

"I don't know."

She seemed lost in some kind of thought.

"What is this place?"

"The Salvatore mansion."

She was still shaking but her voice was clear.

"The Salvatore mansion doesn't look like this."

Bonnie turned around to look at him and Damon saw a strange fear in her eyes.

"It looks like this in my nightmare."

"What?"

"I've been dreaming with this mansion for weeks. It can't be a coincidence."

Damon looked around one more time. The truth was that it kind of felt like his house even if it wasn't the same house... and the unnatural feeling was also there along with the strange presence that was all over the place.

"Dreams, huh? Well, that's new."

Bonnie was trying to find an explanation but it was all pure craziness.

"How is this possible? The spell had nothing to do with this. We can't be really here. This is impossible."

They heard a scream right behind them and, suddenly, a girl passed through them running. She passed  _literally_ through them. Damon's eyebrow rose high.

"Ok, I have two questions. One: Are we ghosts now? And two: Why that girl looked exactly like you?"

Bonnie was also surprised by the fact that they seemed to be like some kind of ethereal presence in that place.

"I told you. This is my dream." They heard another scream. "And I really don't like what happens next."

Damon realized that he was still holding Bonnie's arm. Without thinking twice he started to walk forward, not letting go. Bonnie felt gently driven in the same direction.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"I'm following your running self. We need to know what's going on." Damon felt Bonnie's body trembling. "Don't worry. No one will hurt you. It seems they can even touch us."

After a brief moment of panic, Bonnie nodded. They went deep into the corridor.


	14. Tell Me Your Secret and I Will Tell You Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one has explicit sexual content, you've been warned ;) If you feel uncomfortable reading that kind of content, you can just skip the last part. You'll see it coming, lol.

**Tell me your secret and I will tell you mine**

_Anything left except you and me_

_\---_

The large sitting room of the house opened in front of them with the same terrifying silence that Bonnie remembered from her dream. Elena and Caroline were also there, lying on the floor like she recalled so well and, as she saw herself approaching to her unconscious friends, she couldn't help but screaming, knowing what was next.

"No!"

The mysterious thing attacked her from behind just like she expected, but even been right there, watching the whole scene like and outsider, she could barely distinguish what king of creature was hurting her other self. A big shadow that was too fast.

"What the hell is all this?"

Damon took a couple of steps forward as the Bonnie of the dream stated to scream.

She closed her eyes hard when she heard her own voice hurting. For a second there Bonnie thought she was going to feel the pain too, but she didn't feel anything aside of the shock of the situation that was freezing her body.

"Bonnie!" Damon shook her arms strongly, forcing her to open her eyes again. "I can´t touch them! We really are like ghosts here. How do I stop this? How do I help you?"

Bonnie took one step back as his eyes followed hers with concern.

"You can´t. This is my nightmare."

"I know, but we have to be here for a reason."

And just then, Bonnie felt a change in the scenario and she looked around. The woman of this dream had appeared and she was looking at them.

"He is right."

"Grams? Can you see us? Do you send us here?"

She smiled directly at her giving her the answer she needed, then she glance a harsh look to Damon.

"Charming woman."

Grams knelt next to her dreaming self who was bleeding on the floor, while repeating the words Bonnie knew so well.

"Don't worry. I heard the call. You have to fight now. He is waiting for you."

Damon's eyebrow rose automatically high.

"What is she talking about?"

"I still have no idea."

The dream changed again faster. They were standing now in the middle of an empty room. Grams and also Bonnie of the dream were nowhere to be found. They just waited for a moment in expectation but since nothing happened, they relaxed a little.

"Alright then. So what's next?"

Bonnie knew it well.

"The forest."

She opened the only door in the room without thinking twice, following the faint glow of light underneath. In the twinkling of an eye, they were in the middle of the forest when she had been poisoned. She was already hearing the water falling down.

"This is so damn strange."

"Tell me about it."

Bonnie started to walk in a kind of catatonic state as Damon followed with his entire body alert. After a while, a bathtub appeared in front of them. There were also two silhouettes. A dark haired man was holding a young girl that was almost drowning inside the bathtub.

"Oh, shit. What the hell is this?"

Bonnie turned around to look at him.

"He is saving her life. That's what he tells me every time."

Damon was astonished.

"Bonnie, all this things… This dream of yours…I think this is just your subconscious reproducing somehow all the things you have been through during your transformation but in some kind of reverse. The pain, your friends being hurt, the forest, the bathtub…

"The bathtub?"

Just then, the man turned around and Damon saw his own eyes suddenly looking at him. Bonnie jumped a little.

"Oh my... I thought it could be... but in the dream it was never clear that you... But why would I…?"

As the words disappeared in the air, she seemed embarrassed knowing now without a doubt that she has been dreaming about Damon. He smiled for a moment at her charming discomfort.

"So you don't remember then?"

"Remember what?"

Suddenly, as if some kind of petition had been made, they were in an empty bathroom inside of a house. Before they could process the new change of scenario, the door opened violently and they saw another version of Damon entering while carrying an unconscious Bonnie, running directly to the bathtub.

Bonnie shook her head feeling ever more confusion than before.

"That's not my dream." The bathtub was filled just a moment after and Damon was undressing her body right away. She opened her mouth a couple of times before she could talk again. "That's  _definitely_  not my dream."

Now it was Damon who was felling ridiculously embarrassed.

"No, it's not." He knew that place perfectly. He knew that exact moment. "These are my memories."

It couldn't be anything else.

"What do you mean?"

The whole process was passing through their eyes. As Damon was trying to look away as much as he could, Bonnie saw it all. Damon sucking the poison and giving her his own blood as an exchange to save her life in a bathtub filled with blood and pain. It took him a while and the whole process seemed really painful until the moment he finally fell exhausted to the floor. Then the Bonnie that was lying inside the bathtub opened her eyes again and the whole madness stopped. Bonnie found herself with Damon in her house again, right where they left.

The silence became heavier than ever as she spent what seemed like an eternity trying to find the strength to look at him again.

"No one told me about that. I mean, I knew about the blood but…"

"No one really knew."

Bonnie felt her body shaking.

"I guess Grams did know…she wanted me to see it…to see you feeling the pain…"

"Well, I think she likes me."

Damon smiled a little as it wasn't a big deal. But it was for Bonnie.

"You could have just let me die."

"Well, apparently I couldn't."

"Why?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, all her incredulity transforming in frustration.

"I'm really sick of that answer, Damon."

The vampire's eyebrows rose as he approached towards her.

"What do you want me to say, huh? I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, Bonnie. This is new for me!"

Bonnie's frustration was now becoming anger as their voices were rising, their bodies gravitating to each other.

"This is new for me too!"

"Well, at least I'm not trying to forget any of those things with magic!"

"Oh,  _please_! The spell didn't work anyway so why do you care?"

"Because these are my feelings too, Bonnie! And again, I'm not trying to hide behind weird spells when I can't control something!"

Bonnie felt her pulse rising hard.  _How dare he?_

"Of course not! You got scared and you just run away!"

"I was confused!"

"You disappeared for three days, Damon! We kissed and then  _you just disappeared_!"

And just like that, Damon put her arm around her waist while leaning forward and he kissed her again, pressing his body even harder against hers that second time. As their mouths refused to stop the urgency of searching for each other tongs, Bonnie felt pressed against the table, her fingers tangled in his hair. After a couple of seconds, Damon hands started to climb from her legs to her hips and she groaned angrily as he broke the kiss without permission. They look at each other eyes for a moment while trying to catch their breath.

"I'm here now."

His voice was a whisper.

"Damon...is this for real?"

"Yeah." Bonnie felt her entire body shaking in Damon's arms."It's crazy and it's confusing and I don't know how it happened but I'm all the hell for it because here we are, and it's  _very_  real. "He caressed her face softly. "Don't tell me you wanna forget this."

Suddenly, Damon seemed so vulnerable that Bonnie's heart started hurting inside her chest. She smiled a little, moving her fingers even softer form his chin to his mouth.

"Not anymore."

Damon's lips covered Bonnie's straightaway, wet and tasty and, as the kiss went even deeper, he took her shirt off.

After a moment, he was playing with her now exposed breasts. She felt a hard shiver running along her spine the moment he pinched her nipples soft with his teeth and started to stroke them with his tongue, his fingers up and down her thighs but without going further. It felt like a torture and the heat started to beat her body mercilessly as she whimpered, her breath becoming heavier with each lick. Damon shirt was also gone by then and Bonnie could feel his muscles tighten up as he pressed his body against hers to make sure she felt how hard he was already. With a deep gasp Bonnie run her fingers way down his chest and she started to unbutton his pants directly. The burning desire she was experiencing was too much to handle, and it only got worse the moment she heard Damon moan at the touch of her hand rubbing his big erection, his lips never leaving hers. As a response, Damon's right hand grabbed her wet panties firmly and, with a quick movement, he just broke them in too. Before Bonnie could even think about it, Damon was raising her legs high, laying her whole body down over the table, his tongue beneath her clitoris, licking so good that her body started to shake.

"Oh, god.  _Yes_."

She felt an intense spasm as he started to eat her hungrily, her fingers right inside her exploring without mercy. She could hear him moaning with the sound of her increasingly higher groans as he stated raising the speed of his expert fingers. A loud whimper escaped from her mouth as she grabbed his hair hard with her hands, her toes curling over the table.

"J _ust like that_.  _Yes! Oh my God!_ "

Bonnie felt one of the best orgasms she had experienced shaking her whole body as Damon started to make his way up with his tongue, leaving no time to rest. He was licking her hips first, then her stomach, just to stop to play with her nipples again for a moment until he found her neck and groaned against her ear. Then, he grabbed her hips to pull her closer while rubbing her neck with his lips, beating softly but firmly. He was even harder now if that was possible and Bonnie moaned in anticipation, feeling fully wet. Damon took a moment to look into her eyes again while he was readjusting his sweaty body to hers and smiled right before kissing her hard at the very first and harder push that filled her completely.

"Fuck"

As he started to move inside out her body she could feel her whole nervous system shaking without control. He was getting deeper with each thrust and Bonnie started screaming out lost in pleasure, wrapping her legs around his hips and pressing hard.

"Fuck yes, Bonnie."

Her entire body was melting and the movement of his was making hers to inch up high from the table. When she felt his fingers pressing her clitoris as he was pushing faster, she thought she was going to lose it.

"Shit, Damon"

Then, as if hearing his name pressed some king of bottom, Damon fever gained a new level and, grabbing Bonnie's legs tight, he started thrusting harder and harder.

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut and let out a loud moan when the second orgasm shook her body once again. Feeling still beat by the ecstatic sensation, she pressed her lips urgently against Damon's. After a moment, she was grabbing his thick dick firmly with one hand. Damon moaned hard against her mouth, completely helpless as he watched Bonnie made her way down to go all over with her tongue against him.

"Oh,  _yes_."

Then, taking his entire dick into her mouth, she started to suck nonstop.

"Holyshit, Bonnie. Fuck."

Bonnie felt his hand tightened around her hair as she started to get deeper, her hand moving faster upside down, her tongue and fingers playing with his dick and his testicles as he was moaning louder and breathing faster.

"Oh, god. Come here!"

Suddenly, Damon got her up with a rush, making her body bend over the table, her butt fully exposed to him as he went all over it, licking hard.

" _Fuck_ "

Without any more anticipation he pulsed deep inside again and started to move fast while grabbing her breasts from behind. Bonnie's body started to shake again with each wave of pleasure she was feeling at each thrust. Suddenly, one of Damon's fingers found his way right inside her butt and the feeling was so intense that make her spasm against the table.

" _Harder_."

Damon obeyed and, just a moment later, she could feel her dick still moving fast while two of his fingers were rubbing way inside her butt, and the third orgasm coming.

However, just then, Damon stopped abruptly and moved away from her. Bonnie turned around confused and  _painfully_  excited just to see him showing her glorious nudity to her and that stupid grin, knowing that she was completely at his mercy at that moment.

"Come here. Come for it."

Burning with desire, Bonnie run towards Damon and pushed his body hard until she made him jump to a chair, siting over him. Damon's grin widened as Bonnie adjusted her body to his. He started kissing her again madly while he felt her wet pussy rubbing against his hard dick before letting him in again. After a second she increased the speed.

"Oh,  _shit_ , Bonnie."

Now the urgency was making  _his body_  aching and she was the one that was enjoying it. He tried to move inside but she was pressed too hard against him. A shiver run down his spine as Bonnie licked his ear before whispering.

"Ask it nicely."

Damon groaned.

"Say it."

" _Please_."

That's all what it took. Bonnie readjusted her body and his dick went deep inside just that easily. She started to move over him right away, between gasps and groans that were making Damon crazy.

"So  _fucking good._ "

Damon pressed her hands hard around her back and started to suck her nipples as her chest bend in front of him.

_"Fuck."_

With a loud whimper, Damon stood up carrying Bonnie with him and pressed her body against the table once again. Bending her knees over it and between his hips as much as he could, he push deeper than ever, going fast and hard.

 

Bonnie felt the spasm of her orgasm running through her body just a second before feeling the rush of warm cum filling her. She exhaled with a shiver as Damon's body fell exhausted over hers. He was shaking as much as she was and showing a big smile on his face, he kissed her one more time.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_And so we dance_

_\---_

"Right there" Damon pointed to a clearing in the woods. "That's where I found you. Why did you want to see it?

Bonnie approached carefully without touching the flowers, her heart speeding up a bit.

"Sometimes there is a moment when your life change forever. Sometimes there is a place. I needed to see mine."

"So you wanna built a temple here to start weird witchy bloody rituals like dancing under the moon naked while blowing some incautious excursionists' minds or something? Because I'm all for the naked part."

He looked at her playfully. Bonnie smiled at him.

"I just…I don't know. Everything feels different now."

"Of course." Damon started kissing her neck gently. "You are now hooking up with the hottest vampire in town."

She rolled her ayes at him while trying to move away.

"I'm being serious here." He let her sweet skin go groaning in frustration. "This is all new for me. It's not just you. After everything that happened and the things I felt…It's like I have to know my real self now…like I'm actually still waking up from a dream."

Damon looked at her a bit worried for a moment.

"Are you feeling bad about it?"

"No. It actually feels good, but it's kind of frightening."

He grabbed her waist softly, pressing her body against his.

"I know, I know, but listen to me Bon." He lowered his voice a little, "You don't have to know all the answers now."

"But…"

He pressed her fingers against her lips.

"What if we start with something easy, huh?" Bonnie nodded. "Are you hungry?"

She looked at him while he released her mouth, frowning in confusion.

"What?"

"Are you?"

She thought about it for a second.

"Well, yeah. I am, actually."

Damon smiled shined.

"Good. I'm thinking of pancakes, what about you?"

Her noise scrunched automatically.

"I hate pancakes."

"Oh,  _come on_. Who hates pancakes?

"I hate them."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

" _Are you really sure_  that Bonnie Bennet hates pancakes?"

"Positive."

Damon put his hands down and shrugged.

"Well, that's your fist answer. It's a wrong one, but there you go."

Bonnie started laughing. She grabbed his jacket to make his lips lean toward hers, and then she kissed him deeply.

"So where are we going then?"

Damon smiled widely at her while placing his arm over her shoulders as they walked their way through the car.

"Let's just ride."


End file.
